


Prince of the Wild (Link x Male Reader)

by DreamDepot



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, M/M, Royalty, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDepot/pseuds/DreamDepot
Summary: You had never been able to confess your love for Hyrule's greatest swordsman, but a second chance at life may be just what you need.





	1. An Unusual Offer

**Author's Note:**

> "Major Character Death" is only included due to the canon plot of Breath of the Wild.

_The story you are about to read is a work by a fan for fans. The purpose of this work is merely to entertain, not for monetary gain. **The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild** and the **Legend of Zelda** series are all the copyrighted property of Nintendo Co., Ltd. Please support the official release. _

_**Warning:** The following story has spoilers for **Breath of the Wild** and the **Champions' Ballad DLC Pack**._

* * *

 

“Begin!”

The sword flung at your face, but you deftly deflected the blow. The song of clashing steel filled the air. The sun beat down on you and dust flew everywhere, yet you were calm, searching for the smallest flaw. Your claymore swiftly knocked the shield aside. With a shove, your opponent was on the ground.

The crowd of soldiers at the Training Camp let out a roar of cheers. You removed your helm and brushed back your sweaty hair with your hand. “All in a day’s work. You had me on the ropes there for a bit,” you laughed, helping the recruit up. “While I appreciate your energy, charging in recklessly is a quick way to get yourself killed. Don’t be afraid to read the situation first.”

“Yes, Colonel! Thank you!” The recruit flushed.

You gave him a warm smile. “Go practice a bit with the others. I’d be happy to have a rematch when I get back.” You then turned to the rest. You were significantly younger than most, though your technique and rank commanded their respect. “I think that’s all for today. You’ve all performed admirably, the best Hyrule has to offer. If you’ll excuse me, my sister is waiting for me. Company dismissed!” As you turned to leave, you caught a familiar face in the corner of your eye. “Apparently, I am later than I thought. She sent you, didn’t she?”

A low murmur rose from the crowd upon seeing the newcomer. The crowd parted in respect. The swordsman was dressed in his new Champion’s tunic, the legendary Master Sword strapped to his back. He stepped forward.

“Sorry, lost track of time,” you offered.

He shrugged and didn’t say a thing. The swordsman’s impish grin, however, sent a clear message.

“Fine then,” you said, drawing the training claymore once more. “Same rules per usual, let’s begin.”

You instantly blocked, knowing he preferred a quick attack. The force sent you back a bit, but you kept your balance. You swung, driving him back. You expertly parried his blows. You wound up for the final flurry rush…

…and found yourself on the ground. A cheer rose from the crowd. “As expected, from the kingdom’s best swordsman.” You smiled weakly. “All right, let me change. We’ll go.”

You hurried over to your tent, your pride slightly bruised. It wasn’t the first time Link had beaten you, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. However, you were getting better, and no one at the camp could defeat you. You removed your training armor and changed clothes.

“Your majesty!” A call came from outside.

You poked your head out. “Recruit, please. Outside of the castle, my military rank is more than enough.”

The newbie turned redder than a Death Mountain ruby. “Yes Colonel, o-of course. Your horse is ready sir.”

“Thank you,” you said, stepping out and straightening your uniform.

“A Royal Guard’s uniform sir?”

“Makes it easier to travel without appearing as an easy target for the Yiga Clan. Good work today. Hope to test you as soon as I return.” You strapped a Royal Greatsword to your back and hopped onto your horse, named [H/n].

* * *

 

Link escorted you on the roadway through the Rauru Settlement back to Castle Town at a brisk rate to make up time. Typically, you’d have a full security detail, but between Link and your own skills, you could take care of any threat short of the Calamity itself.

You were Prince [Y/n] Daltus Hyrule, Lord of Akkala, Order of the Picori, Colonel in the Grand Hylian Army, and Defender of the Holy Triforce. To be honest, the titles bored you, so you often introduced yourself as [Y/n], son of His Majesty, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule and the late Queen Tetralyn Von Labrynna. You were also the older brother of Princess Zelda, who at this point was waiting impatiently for you to return. Despite the quick pace, Castle Town was a fair distance, so you passed the time talking about your duties with Link.

“…quite honestly, it’s a miracle that the bridges west of the Great Plateau are still standing. I’ve tried to convince Father to consider reconstructing them since all trade to the Gerudo Desert depends on the route, but he doesn’t seem convinced. The ore trade alone from the Eldin Province can repay the loan in two months, but no – all the money has to go to-” You turned to Link. “I’m rambling again aren’t I?”

Link shook his head with a small grunt.

“How mad is my sister?”

He shrugged with a knowing smile.

“That bad? You’ll protect me, right? And stop with the silent treatment!”

The swordsman laughed. “Are you kidding? I have a front row seat.”

“Oh, so I’m your entertainment now?”

“You are always entertaining, especially when we get to spar.”

You smiled awkwardly, refusing to look directly at him. It was words like those that always got to you, feeding your emotions for the knight. Training was easy, but trying to confess to Link – the great swordsman and heartthrob of Hyrule – was nigh impossible. Every time you got close, you could never finish. Maybe it was the twinkle of his eyes or his goofy grin or how he was quiet except with you or even that unstoppable confidence of his in battle… It didn’t matter. Each time you found yourself lost in his eyes or blabbing on without much thought. It drove you insane, how effortlessly he could unravel you. Was he aware of this power he held over you?

“Still in there, your majesty?”

“I told you, you can just call me [Y/n].”

“I know.” He eased back on Epona as you crossed the Boneyard Bridge over the moat. “It’s just fun watching the Prince squirm a bit.” He snapped the reins and Epona shot ahead.

“Stupid, beautiful jerk,” you muttered under your breath.

The two of you quickly came up to the town, galloping around the southern edge to the south gates where Zelda was waiting. Even as a member of the royal family, you marveled at the monumental

Hyrule Castle and its spires reaching to the heavens. You laughed to yourself. As a child, you thought if someone jumped from the highest tower they might reach the legendary city in the clouds from Mother’s fairy tales.

You snapped back to reality seeing your sister, a handful of guards, and your friend Sharpe.

“Well, you certainly took your time,” Zelda pretended to scoff. “A prince is never supposed to be tardy. If you paid a little more attention, we would have been in Hebra by now.”

“And if your swordsman didn’t challenge me to a match we would have been on time,” you tossed back as you dismounted.

“If you chose to stay at the castle like father said, we wouldn’t have had that problem.”

“Well, excuuu-”

“Finish that sentence, and I’ll drop you in the moat.”

You laughed. “Missed you.”

She smiled and hugged you tightly. “I missed you too. You could always train here you know.”

“And you could just stay in the castle to do your research.”

“Point taken brother.”

You loved each other dearly, always having the other’s back. Both of you had a strained relationship with your father after the passing of your mother. He certainly loved you both, but sometimes thought of you more as co-workers rather than family. While he was excessively hard on your sister, he paid little attention to you. After all, you weren’t the next in line for the throne. Per Hylian tradition, the throne passed to the first-born daughter who – nine times out of ten – was named Zelda, unless there were no daughters born, such as in your father’s case. You also did not carry the power of the goddess Hylia in your veins thus could not seal the Calamity away when it struck. While Zelda was locked away meditating, you found your own fun – sneaking into Castle Town and training with the guards. It was your way of helping.

“We’ll get started as soon as your horses get some water,” Zelda said. “Link, could we talk a moment?”

The swordsman left, giving you a chance to talk with your Sheikah friend Sharpe. “Link kicked your butt again, didn’t he?”

“Are the dust stains that obvious?” You groaned, brushing the dirt out of your hair. “I thought I had him this time.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t taken advantage of the situation.”

You raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

Sharpe tossed up his arms and made doe-eyes. “Oh, Link, you’re so strong. Since you beat me, I guess I have to reward you.”

“Shut up!” You shot back – a little too loud. “I think writing all of those love songs for Father has made your brain into mush! Oh wait… they’re for someone else, aren’t they?”

Sharpe suddenly became very intrigued by the ground. “I… I think I wrote a good one this time…”

“And those ancient songs Father asked you to translate?”

“There’s plenty of time for that; it’s not like the Calamity comes today.”

You shrugged. “Oh, I almost forgot. Can you let Telma know I can’t come in today?”

“Still blows me away the Prince works a part-time job.”

“It’s more than that!” You growled. One of your favorite non-princely activities when you snuck out was working undercover as a cook for the kind barkeep, who kept your secret without reservation.

“Are you two done?” Zelda teased hopping on her horse.

“Guess so, I’ll see you later Sharpe!"

* * *

 

Typically, your party would take the southern path through the Scablands and across the Great Tabantha Bridge. However, after Zelda had been attacked at Kara Kara Bazaar by the Yiga Clan, you changed plans to take the lesser traveled path north through Hebra. It was longer and colder, but generally safer.

The sun was starting to get low and you were still crossing the Rowan Plain. “It’s going to be dark before we reach Tabantha Village,” you thought aloud.

“We have plenty of blankets,” Zelda chirped. “Besides, we can always stay at the stable if we need to.”

“Father would have a fit,” you laughed. “We should stay.”

“You’re not staying at the stable,” Link cut in. “It’s an open target. The inn in Tabantha will be easier to defend from the Yiga.”

As much as you hated to admit it, he was right.

“Perhaps another time then,” Zelda sighed.

You were now beginning to climb into the mountains of the Hebra Province. Here, the road came near the edge of the massive Tanagar Canyon; so deep, you couldn’t quite make out the bottom from the road. One wrong slip was certain doom. You noticed that Link rode between Zelda and the canyon to guide her away from the edge. Your heart fell, noticing the way he looked at her.

“So what kind of research are you doing this time?” You asked, mostly to distract yourself.

“Oh, there’s a few new shrines that we’ve found in the Tabantha and Hebra provinces! I would like to take a closer look to see if the Sheikah Slate causes any sort of response…” The way her eyes lit up made you smile. You might not have been a child prodigy at archaeology or the other sciences like her, but it made you happy that she was happy.

“As Purah told me,” she continued, “there are other purposes for the Slate we have yet to tap. Additionally, I would like to study certain wildlife in colder temperatures, as well as the effects of Chu-Chu Jelly when frozen.” You watched a few travelers on the side of the road. “I wonder how Red Chu Jelly reacts when exposed to extreme cold…”

“Get down!”

You threw up a shield just in time to block a volley of arrows from hitting your sister. Your guards were not so lucky. The Yiga assassins snickered before disappearing in a puff of smoke. “Link, go! Protect my sister!”

“But-” Link cut her off, jumping on her horse and driving it up the hill, Epona in close pursuit.

You turned back to see you were surrounded by three assassins. “Gentlemen, you have five seconds to run like the cowards you are.” All three drew their bows. “Alright then, a warrior’s death!”

You leaped from your horse, swinging your Royal Greatsword, knocking one to the ground. You instantly spun around, blocking another two arrows with the blade as the first assassin ran away. Another charged you with its sickle drawn. You slid backward but were unhurt. Another swing drove him back.

A cackle erupted from behind you; the third had his bow drawn at your head. You rolled out of the way. The sickle wielder charged again. You slashed at him but suddenly realized your foot was sinking. The rocks underneath you were giving way! Before you realized it, you were falling deep into the canyon.

* * *

 

You awoke at the bottom, freezing cold and barely alive. You knew you had mere moments of life left. The sun had long set. It wouldn’t be long before some stray wolf finished you off. In fact, you could see the shadows dancing on the wall, coming for you.

Yet, it wasn’t a wolf that approached you. It was a woman dressed in a long cloak, or at least you thought it was a woman as the face and body were obscured. “Tell me,” she said, “are you willing to accept death?”

You struggled to answer, but you were pretty sure your lungs weren’t working, making your voice sound more like a sad wet kazoo.

“I can see in your eyes, you aren’t ready. You have more to do. If I restore you, give you a second chance at life, will you perform a task for me?”

You wanted to ask more, but no luck.

“The task is noble, suitable for a prince, but will not be easy.”

You did like a challenge.

“Perfect. Consider it a deal.” She knelt and pressed her palm on the back of your left hand. Searing pain shot through your body as if you were being burned alive. “You have much work to do, my dear [Y/n]. But for now, rest. Rest and be healed.”

Your eyes drooped and the world grew dark. The last thing you saw was the woman’s hand leaving yours revealing a glowing tattoo of the divine Triforce.

* * *

 


	2. Farewell Hylian King

_You drew the cloak tighter as you moved through the mass of people on the street. Fortunately, no one noticed you. Unfortunately, you were helplessly lost. You moved among the crowd but kept getting pushed deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of streets. The buildings seemed to close in on you, climbing higher and blocking out the sky. You trembled and curled up in a corner, near a storm drain. Here you were, supposed to be a tough boy to help Father and sister, but you sat in a back alley crying again, like every night since Mother’s passing._

_“Are you lost little one?” A big woman, possibly Gerudo, knelt next to you with a fluffy white cat draped over her shoulders. Her arms were full of fresh produce from the market. “Oh my, you’re just a tiny voe. How old are you?”_

_“Seven,” you sniffed._

_She brushed your cloak hood back. You thought you saw something cross her eyes, but she kept the same warm smile. “Why don’t you come with me? You can stay in my shop as long as you want.” The cat mewed in agreement._

_You rubbed your eyes and took her hand, still sniffling. “I’m sorry, I don’t wanna be a crybaby…”_

_“You’re fine little one. Everyone cries sometimes. It’s sometimes best to let it out.”_

_She led you to a pub in the back alley, making you wonder if you made the wrong choice. She ushered you in and dropped the vegetables on the counter. “Now, my name is Telma, what’s yours?”_

_“[Y/n]” you said, rubbing your tears on your sleeve. You didn’t know why you didn’t lie._

_“So I thought, little prince.” She smiled at the fright on your face. “It’s okay, you’re safe here. I can imagine many reasons as to why you might be running from the castle. My offer still stands, you can stay here as long as you like. I’ll get some food for you. It might not be what you’d get in the castle, but I can make a mean stew!”_

_She began chopping up some gourmet meat. You, meanwhile, took a look around. It seemed like an old dungeon, somehow made cozy. A few people met at a table deliberating over a map. A little boy with hair like wheat ready for harvest and eyes blue as the sky watched silently. You hoped he wouldn’t look and see your bloodshot eyes._

_He did._

_The boy ran over with a smile. “Hi, I’m Link, what’s your name?”_

_You were a bit taken aback by how friendly he was. “I’m… [Y/n].”_

_“That’s a cool name. My dad is meeting with his friends. They’re all really cool warriors!” Sure, seemed that way to you, looking at the variety of weapons on the table. They looked tough, like when things were bad they would fight and win without a sweat. “I’m gonna be a warrior like them too!”_

_There are times in everyone’s life where they make a decision that defines the path they will take. Usually, it happens, and they don’t realize it until much later. This was one of yours._

_“Me too.”_

* * *

 

You woke up groaning, with every bone in your body stiffer than a thousand-year-old Gibdo. With a groan, you wrenched your back to bend, and you sat up. You were no longer at the canyon bottom but in some kind of cave. You sat at the foot of a Sheikah shrine, though there were easily over a hundred of them, so that didn’t narrow down anything. Unlike Zelda, you couldn’t read Ancient Sheikah, just Hylian – not that reading the shrine’s runes would help. The cave also housed a few powder kegs and a couple of crates. You stumbled to your feet and realized you were naked. All of your wounds were completely healed. Your Royal Guard uniform was clean and folded neatly next to you.

Though you didn’t expect any visitors, you decided to put your clothes on. Your weapons were gone, replaced by a Rusty Greatsword that probably wouldn’t last a real battle. You cracked open the crates and found an old Traveler’s Bow, a couple arrows, and some – inexplicably – fresh apples. The cave was completely sealed, though a few boulders were cracked.

You tossed a powder keg at the wall, clearing the rubble and burning away some old bramble. You climbed out and found a river and a small forest; not a whole lot to go off of. You turned and began to climb the hill the cave was set in. As you crested the top, you wished you hadn’t.

A terrible maelstrom of dark energy surrounded the ruined Hyrule Castle. The Guardians Father and Zelda worked so hard to restore seemed to be corrupted by the same energy. You were near the old Castle Town prison which lay in shambles, much like the town. The earth was mutilated and scarred by an evil ooze that tainted the land, killing any life near it. Terrible orange eyes scanned the land from the blight. _Is this the Calamity?_ You thought. _Is this the terror of Calamity Ganon?_

A new terrible thought crossed your mind. With Castle Town destroyed, it most certainly meant-

No. You didn’t want to think about that.

All you could do was hope that the giant obelisks that now surrounded the castle were enough to hold the Calamity at bay, leaving most of Hyrule safe. With any luck, everyone had evacuated in time to other villages. You turned your sight southward. There were no signs of civilization, living civilization at least. Even the gargantuan walls that held the Great Plateau miles away seemed to be less grand and safe than before. You hoped the other Hylians were safe, not to mention the other four domains.

As a Guardian Skywatcher whirred past, you hid behind a small shrub. From the tests, you knew they could cause a lot of damage. There was no way you could take one down with the rusty sword on your back.

Another thought came to you, though it seemed impossible. You rubbed away at the sword. There in the rust was inscribed: [Y/n] Daltus Hyrule. _How long was I asleep?_

You slid down the mountainside. Father had always been sure to train you and Zelda in case of emergencies, and this was definitely an emergency. Plan A was out: the castle was compromised. Plans B, C, and D were also out as they all involved the Chancellor, General, and Captain of the Guard respectively, who could all be dead. Plan E: the Sheikah. You prayed to Hylia and the Golden Goddesses that Kakariko Village was safe.

* * *

 

It took three days for you to sneak your way across Hyrule into the Necluda Province. You salvaged an old banner to serve as a cloak to hide your identity, though you hardly saw anyone aside from a few Bokoblins and Moblins, which you gave a wide berth. Avoiding the main roads slowed you down, but the possibility of another Yiga ambush kept you away. You had to preserve your weapons as long as possible. You survived on apples, herbs, and mushrooms. It certainly wasn’t anything great, but it kept you alive. Each day was more depressing, seeing the empty roads and burnt husks of homes. You held onto your hope, though it grew smaller and smaller as the Dueling Peaks loomed closer.

Finally, you made it to the gates of Kakariko Village. “Halt!” A guard you didn’t recognize ordered. “State your name and business.”

“Please, I’m looking for Impa. I cannot give you my name, but take this to her. She will know what it means.” You had scratched out the secret message on a piece of bark: a piece of music with notes approximately at the middle, high, low, middle, high, low – a rough approximation of the song of the royal family.

A few moments passed before the guard returned, a little white-faced. “Lady Impa will see you now.”

 _Lady Impa?_ You thought as you followed. You were soon distracted, happy to see that Kakariko Village was safe and secure, hardly any different from when you last saw it. You didn’t have much time to dwell on it, as the guard led you up to the Elder’s house. Before you knew it, he left you inside, snapping the door shut behind him.

An elderly woman sat atop a mound of cushions, head bowed. At first, she was any old woman. As she looked up to you, the face became very familiar. For a moment, the two of you locked eyes in stunned silence.

“By the Goddesses, you got old,” you blurted out.

“And you look good for a dead man.”

You couldn’t help but smile. “You’ve got me there.”

Her face cracked, falling into a cackling laughter with tears in her eyes. You rushed forward and hugged her, holding back your own tears.

“I didn’t think it was possible. You’re supposed to be dead. It’s a miracle, and by the Goddesses, did we need a miracle.”

“Impa, I don’t understand anything that’s going on.”

She let go, her eyes falling to the ground. “Please take a seat. It is a long story. Paya! Please bring our guest some tea.”

A young girl, about your age, nervously came out with some tea for the two of you. She refused to look you in the eye, but you could tell she was the spitting image of Impa when she was younger. How long had you been asleep? You took a deep sip and let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know exactly why I’m here Impa. A lady saved me and said that I was needed for a task.”

Impa hopped down from her cushions and held your hand. The Triforce tattoo lit up, with the top segment the brightest. “Count yourself blessed, my prince. Din seems to have plans for you. You now hold the Triforce of Power within you. This is a heavy burden, considering those who held this honor before you.”

“The Goddess of Power? What would she want with me? Zelda is the one with the blood of the Goddesses… speaking of which, where is my sister? Where is Father? Oh Goddesses, Impa what about Link? And Sharpe? And…”

“One question at a time.” Impa sat beside you. “Prince [Y/n], I’m afraid as you’ve seen, Calamity Ganon has taken Hyrule Castle and brought the kingdom to ruin. A few months after your supposed death, the Calamity struck. Our forces were not enough as Ganon infected the Guardians and the Divine Beasts. The four Champions forfeited their lives to try and contain it. Your sister was able to place a partial seal on Ganon, confining it to the Castle. I regret to say that His Majesty did not survive. That was nearly a century ago.”

Your father was gone. Your heart plummeted, and you felt all strength leave your body. “And Link?”

“Link was struck down but was saved. Do you remember the Shrine of Resurrection?”

“Only pieces from Zelda, but not much.”

“Ancient Sheikah created the chamber to heal anyone from the brink of death back to life over long periods of time. Link was saved but has yet to awaken. I hope your arrival is a good omen for us that he will soon return.”

“As soon as he does, we’ll raise an army and strike back.”

“Ever the strategist. But I’m afraid that will not be possible. There are not enough people for an army.”

“I know that Castle Town is gone, but what about all of the other villages? Surely, we can get volunteers from Rauru and Deya.”

“Rauru and Deya are gone. Destroyed completely by Ganon.”

“What about Tabantha?”

“Also destroyed.”

“Maritta? Shadow Hamlet? Kolomo Garrison? Akkala Citadel?”

“All gone. The Calamity was quite thorough. Only over the past few years have we been able to actually start recovering.”

All gone. Even Akkala Citadel, the second safest place in all of Hyrule. “Impa, is there anyone left?” Your voice trembled a bit. For the first time in years, you felt like a scared little child.

“Hateno and Lurelin are still safe. There are small communities near the stables across Hyrule, though everyone stays away from Hyrule Field nowadays. We lost contact with Zora’s Domain and Goron City long ago. Rito Village is safe for now. Gerudo Town is at war with the Yiga Clan, though they are at a stalemate.”

“So, Ganon succeeded in separating all of us…” You sighed. “Impa, may I have a moment?”

“Of course, your majesty.”

* * *

 

You wandered aimlessly through town for some time until you found yourself at the Kakariko Graveyard. You knelt at the sacred stones, saying prayers for every person you could think of, asking every deity from Hylia to Oshus and even the Great Windfish for help. “Father,” you murmured, “I’m so sorry…”

“My prince,” Impa called from just beyond the archway. “I came to see if I could be of assistance.”

“Thank you Impa, but-” Suddenly, off the edge of the cliff, you caught a glimpse of a lone merchant with a large beetle-like sack on his back. An idea swirled around in your head; a bit crazy but possible.

“My prince?”

“Impa, I think I have an idea.”

“What are you thinking?”

“The first step to beating Ganon will be uniting all of us again. The best way to do that is to create safe trade routes. We’ll need to rebuild bridges, stomp out a few enemy camps, improve a couple roads, but I think we can do it.”

“We’ve attempted in the past...”

“Impa, you have a village to look after. If we team up, I can actually go and start rebuilding with these towns.”

“But you’re a prince!”

“Which makes it my responsibility! Together we can start rebuilding, so when Link wakes up, he has a team behind him. Besides, I need to make sure my sister still has a country to rule when Link saves her!”

Impa thought for a moment. “Having someone devoted to working on this project would make it easier. It might be what we need. Fine, you have my support and the support of the Sheikah.”

You broke into a huge smile. You might not be able to face Ganon directly now, but you could make sure Link had the support of everyone in Hyrule. The New Hyrule Trading Company was ready to roll.

* * *

 

 

 


	3. The Knight Returns

_“Ugh, I hate royal robes. Why couldn’t we just wear casual stuff?”_

_Zelda laughed at you. “It’s a royal visit to the Zora Domain. Of course, we have to dress up! Besides, you look nice all cleaned up.”_

_“They’re so itchy,” you whined, scratching away at the dark blue coat and the heavy gold trimmings. “The belt is too tight, I can’t breathe with this collar, and the humidity is awful…”_

_Your father tried to hide his smile. “That will be enough [Y/n]. If you behave yourself here, I’ll consider letting you train with the guards like you want.”_

_That caught your attention. “Yes Father, I’ll be good!” You were still riding high after your successful escape from the castle. After the first time, last year, you kept doing it almost every day. Father hadn’t let on if he knew or not. It didn’t matter, you pestered him to let you train with the guards so you could finally beat Link in your play battles. Honestly, playing with Link sounded way more fun than a boring banquet, even if he always beat you._

_It was your first trip to the Domain, and the first sight of its splendor took your breath away. The silver city glowed with an ethereal light, making it feel like the ghostly ships of the Great Sea. “This isn’t a palace, this is where the Goddesses must live!”_

_Your father chuckled a bit. “I knew you’d like it. Come now, we have just a little further to go. I hope you worked up an appetite; King Dorephan loves his parties and his food. I wonder what we’ll have for dinner...”_

_You made it to the final bridge where you were greeted by the Zoran Guard and two crimson Zora in silver finery. One was a little taller than you, while the other was very small, and hid slightly behind the other’s legs. “Welcome your majesty,” the taller one said with a quiet yet dignified voice. “It is always an honor to see the High King of Hyrule and his family.”_

_“Lady Mipha, the honor is all ours. We cannot overstate our gratitude for the loyalty and hospitality of the Zora Dominion.”_

_“You’re too kind, your majesty. Please, come this way. My father is in the throne room finishing some pressing matters that just arose.”_

_You followed with your sister and your guards, but you noticed that the little Zora was holding back. “Go ahead,” you told Zelda. “I’ll catch up.”_

_You knelt next to the little one. “Hi, I’m Prince [Y/n]. Who are you?”_

_The Zora looked at you with wide amber eyes, a little grin starting to form. “I’m Sidon. I’m a prince too. I’ve never seen a Hylian before!”_

_“I’ve never seen a Zora kid before.” Kid? Guppy? Pup? Roe? You’d have to ask Zelda the proper term later._

_Sidon was getting really excited now, inspecting you very closely. His adorably wide smile showed off rows of teeth already sharp as your guard’s halberd. “We have a lot of time before dinner. Do you want to play with me?”_

* * *

 

“I’m going to give Sidon hell for this!” You growled pressed up against a boulder. A Lynel launched another volley of Shock Arrows at you, fizzling on the rock. “Should’ve worn better armor,” you muttered looking down at your Sheikah armor. With your Dragonbone Shield out, you spun out and charged the Lynel. The lion-man was caught a bit off guard by your charge, but soon it started charging you. You flipped out a Soldier’s Broadsword and slid on the ground, between the hoofs, and gutted the terrible beast.

With a satisfied grin, you wiped off some mud and picked up the last of the Shock Arrows, bringing your total to forty. You also stuffed the Lynel’s old parts into your pack. “Ought to be plenty.” You looked down from Shatterback Point and then at your homemade paraglider. Making paragliders was part of your military survival training, but this one looked a lot weaker than the ones you made at the camp, since the constant rain kept you from letting the wood dry. “Din, Farore, Nayru, and Hylia… if you can hear me, don’t let me fall please.”

You leaped into the air. With a snap of fabric, the glider held, just barely. You glided your way back to the Zora’s Domain, still as beautiful as ever, despite the torrential rain. On the way down, the past two months played back in your mind.

* * *

 

The New Hyrule Trading Company was off to a rocky start. Impa had been kind to provide rupees to help you start up, though a good chunk went to you buying clothes. Various Sheikah guards ran you through a refresher course on stealth techniques, though you were already a pro. Weeks one and two consisted mostly chopping wood and placing it on the road between Kakariko and Hateno so the road didn’t wash out. You later teamed up with Purah – after laughing about her unfortunate mishap – to relight her Ancient Oven and build a few small ships to carry goods to Lurelin. You even rebuilt a few of the old covered wagons that were left to rot on the roadside to carry your new goods.

You also bought a house. Bolson, the construction manager, questioned you about why you’d buy such an old house. You said it was cheaper than building a new house, but it was really because it was Link’s childhood home. You wanted to make sure it was there for him, a sort of comfort in a world where nothing felt quite right. After some witty negotiating and “innocence” tactics, you won out.

You turned the house into the headquarters of your company. People were overjoyed at being able to get fresh food that they normally wouldn’t find: crab and coconuts for Kakariko, porgy and bananas for Hateno, venison and carrots for Lurelin. Word was spreading amongst the stables and a few traders joined in, hoping to carry your reach further. That said, running costs were still a bit high, and you spent the last of your reserves purchasing the house. You traveled farther north in hopes of finding better ores in Ulria Grotto and Death Mountain to sell when a Zora in the Lanayru Wetlands begged you to speak to her prince.

* * *

 

Which speak of the devil…

“Ah! My friend, you’re back!” The energetic prince snatched you out of the air into a rib-crushing hug.

“Sidon, can’t breathe!”

“Sorry,” he said, setting you down with the same big grin. You couldn’t believe this giant muscled shark man was the same little Zora you played with. “Did you get the Shock Arrows?”

“And then some,” you said, showing him the pulsating Lynel guts. “You can tell your father that he doesn’t need to worry about that Lynel again… at least until the next Blood Moon.” The strange phenomenon certainly made your life miserable. It was tough to keep the trade routes safe when monsters kept coming back to life.

Suddenly, you were back in the hug. “Oh, you’re fantastic Prince [Y/n]! Utterly wonderful!”

“Hmph,” a familiarly annoying voice grumbled. “If he was, he would have stopped Ruta by now.”

Ah yes. You’d forgotten that Muzu was here. The crotchety retainer and advisor seemed to place all blame for Lady Mipha’s passing on your shoulders, despite the fact that you were technically dead at the time of the Calamity. Getting mad about it or fighting back with the obvious fact that Lady Mipha chose of her own free will to be a Champion wasn’t going to change his mind, nor would it bring her back.

“I already did the difficult part. Now it’s time for the impossible,” you boasted, matching Sidon’s charismatic pose. “You ready big guy?”

Muzu seemed disappointed that you refused to take the bait. He stiffly handed over a set of Zora Armor, cursing under his breath. “Can’t believe I have to give it to you; wasn’t even meant for you.”

You stepped away for some privacy to change, but Muzu’s words stuck in your head. The armor hugged every muscular curve of your body, maybe a bit small on you in the shoulders. As you saw your reflection in the water, you realized what he meant. Zora Armor was made as a gift for one’s betrothed. The armor didn’t fit quite right on you, but it would have fit Link perfectly. “Damn,” you muttered. “Link, did you promise to marry her?”

“Are you ready, my friend?”

“Y-yeah!” you shouted back. “Okay focus…” you muttered, grabbing your Soldier’s Bow and the Shock Arrows.

Soon you were rushing across the water on Sidon’s back. The gargantuan Vah Ruta soon noticed you and trumpeted into the air, pumping more water out of its body than ever. Zelda once told you Vah Ruta was designed to recycle water from the very air, producing a nearly endless supply. Thankfully for you, the Divine Beast’s ability to do so was run through four switches on its back. As you got close, you dove into the waterfalls and swam up. Nocking two arrows you let them fly, hitting the first two switches at once.

The beast trumpeted again, almost as if it were in pain. Sidon snatched you back up as you landed, and you came around for your next shot.

“[Y/n], there’s ice incoming!”

You turned on Sidon’s back to see blocks of ice flying through the air right at you. Quickly you switched to the few Fire Arrows you had in your pack. You spun around to face backward on Sidon and fired away, destroying the blocks. You leaped off and climbed the waterfall again with another two Shock Arrows. Your first hit, but the second missed.

You climbed back on Sidon. “One more try. We’ll have it back to normal soon!” You then saw several more blocks of ice coming for you. You reached for your Fire Arrows to find you had none left. Your Bomb Arrows wouldn’t work in the rain. Suddenly, the solution popped into your head.

“Sidon! Dive now!”

At the last second, you shoved as much air into your lungs as you could, and Sidon dove to the bottom of the reservoir. Your ears pounded from the pressure, but the ice blocks shattered as they hit the water. You tapped Sidon’s shoulder and soon you shot back to the surface.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine,” You coughed. “Get to the waterfall!”

Sidon put on another burst of speed, this time climbing the waterfall with you on his back. You leaped up and shot the final arrow… Bullseye!

Vah Ruta whined as the power began to reset. Its trunk fell limp to the water with a mighty sploosh. With the gates closed, the waterfalls died to trickles, and the beast began to float a little lower in the water. You and Sidon flanked the beast and made for the entrance.

The slick surface of the Divine Beast made it difficult to climb on, but you managed. All you had to do was break in and take control… or worst case, destroy it. Ganon’s Blight covered various parts inside, tainting the mechanisms and the sentries. You stood on the edge of the beast when you noticed a little detail that had slipped your mind. “Sidon! We’ve got a problem!”

* * *

 

“This is unfortunate,” King Dorephan mused. “Do you know where we could potentially find one of these Sheikah Slates?”

“That’s the problem, your majesty. There was only one ever found in working condition. Director Purah of the Hateno Research Laboratory is working on creating another, but it has several problems with its runes. Who knows how it would react to a terminal?” The last thing you wanted was to be turned back into a seven-year-old.

“Well, where is the working one?” Muzu demanded.

“Last I know of? With Princess Zelda.” You tried not to take pleasure in Muzu’s realization he had overstepped his bounds. “It’s possible that Link may have it. If he’s in the Shrine of Resurrection, the Sheikah Slate may have been the only way to activate it.”

Suddenly a tremor shook the palace. Cracking rock echoed throughout the basin. As quickly as it began, it stopped. “Was that the Calamity?” you asked.

A Zoran Guard ran in. “Your majesty! The shrine! It’s glowing!”

Without wasting a second, you and Sidon ran down the steps to the shrine at the heart of the Zora’s Domain. As the guard said, it now glowed with an orange light around the base though the doors remained shut tight. “What does this mean?” Sidon asked.

Your mind was running a million miles a second. “If the shrines were active, that means the Towers that Zelda’s research had mentioned must also be active. Which means… I have to go!”

“[Y/n], where are you going?”

“To the Great Plateau!”

* * *

 

You pushed your horse, [H/n] the Second, as hard as you could. All across Hyrule, strange towers now stretched high into the sky, all glowing with the same orange light except for the one atop the Great Plateau. Night had fallen, and you could see the orange lights of the Great Plateau shrines clearly. One by one, each turned to blue. As you approached the Plateau, you saw a figure paraglide down from the Great Plateau onto the road. Without a doubt, it was him.

“Link! Link!”

He froze, dressed in rags with only a wooden club and shield to defend himself. A smile crawled across your face. You leaped off of your horse and ran to him and instantly embraced him. “Link, I’m so glad you’re safe.”

But the swordsman stood stiffly and did not hug you back. With four words, he crushed your heart.

**“Do I know you?”**

* * *

 


	4. Lost and Found

_A cacophony of sound came from the other side of the door followed by one terribly flat note. You knocked and opened the door. “I don’t think that’s how it was supposed to sound.”_

_The musical child prodigy on the other side fiddled with his glasses and stepped away from the grand organ. “No of course not! It’s all wrong, doesn’t sound right at all!”_

_You frowned. It wasn’t like Sharpe to be this upset. There were plates of half-eaten food, piles of sheet music among blankets, and the stench of a week’s body odor. “Which of the ancient songs was that one?”_

_“None of them. It was an original composition. The notes just aren’t coming to me today. By Nayru, that last combination could’ve woken the Calamity!”_

_“It wasn’t that bad, maybe you just need to take a break.”_

_“Nope, I’m certain this one will never work!” He tossed a bundle of sheet music out the castle window._

_You snagged a page out of the air. “You know, this one doesn’t look too bad. Maybe you have a lot of good bits, but just need to rearrange them.” Sharpe didn’t respond, simply burying himself in a cocoon of blankets. “Maybe I can help. What is the song for?” An unintelligible grunt came from the blankets. “Was it for someone?”_

_Silence._

_Another page caught your attention, with rather interesting lyrics written on them. You broke into a wide grin. Even at the age of eleven, it wasn’t hard to tell the signs of love and desperation. “You’re writing a love song for my sister!”_

_Embarrassed grumbles came from the cocoon._

_“Believe me, I’d much rather have you marry her than some random lord. You’d make a great prince-consort.”_

_Nervous eyes poked out from the blankets._

_“I mean, you’re a total catch. You’re talented, funny, great with a bow. Plus, who else can translate all of the ancient songs and relay their history faster than my sister can? You guys could talk about it for hours.”_

_“She… she might like to talk about the work of my grandfather Bass.”_

_“She’d love to hear the history of the songs about the shrines, like the Song of Storms! Or maybe classics like the Ballad of the Goddess or the Song of Time!”_

_His head poked free. “They are rumored to have magical properties, assuming you use the right instrument.”_

_“See, save the love songs for now. You both have more in common than you think!”_

_Sharpe smiled. “Thanks, that really helps.”_

_“Cool, now can we have my ocarina lesson? I want to play with my friend Link.”_

_“I’m sure you’d love to play with Link.”_

_“Shut up!” You weren’t sure why, but you could feel yourself blush. “You know, how about you bathe first.”_

_“Oh Goddesses, I didn’t even notice…”_

* * *

 

“So, you have no memories of anything then?” Purah sighed.

Link silently shook his head.

“Oh Linky, that’s disappointing. Yet, it’s also fascinating. I suppose we should have tested the Shrine of Resurrection first, but the Calamity really didn’t give us time. Maybe we should inspect you for any other abnormalities. Oh, calm down, I’ve seen it all already. [Y/n], go wait outside.”

You headed out with a huff. To say you were upset was an understatement. You were anxious, furious, and heartbroken all at once, yet relieved Link was alive and breathing. Still, his words were daggers in your heart.

_Do I know you?_

The last few days were a mess. You tried to introduce yourself to him, but it didn’t ring any bells. Even worse, he refused to talk beyond a grunt or two. “Hut” and “Hyah” really didn’t mean a whole lot. You held off from introducing yourself as the old prince, just an old friend.

Symin followed you out. “We call it retrograde amnesia: an inability to recall old memories. Thankfully, it should resolve itself over time. The photographs on the Sheikah Slate should help, but if you know any foods or music that might jog his memory, I suggest you try that.”

Telma had taught you a few dishes, but it wasn’t like you were some kind of gourmet chef. You couldn’t sing, but you played a mean ocarina. If only you had one…

“The most important thing is to let him go at his own pace. Too much at once could cause unnecessary stress,” Symin continued. “Purah will be done in a bit. I’d better go back inside to help.” He patted your back. “I know it’s a lot to take in. Maybe a short walk will help?”

You decided to do just that and headed down to the beach to check on the shipments to Lurelin. However, on your way down, you heard a strange sound you didn’t expect to hear: an accordion. As you got closer, you could hear someone sing.

            _His blade sung with the wind_

_Great strength to the end_

_The Prince may be alone_

_But one day he’ll come home-_

The music stopped, and the musician turned to face you. He was a beautiful Rito with scrolls and books of music clasped to his belt. “Hello there, my name is Kass. And you?”

“My name is [Y/n]. Your song was beautiful. It sounds familiar, but I can’t place it.”

“How funny you should come while I was playing. It is a song about who I assume was your namesake. It was the writing of my master, the former poet and royal maestro for King Rhoam.”

“Really, what is it about exactly?”

“Prince [Y/n] Daltus Hyrule, a brave prince who was a close friend of my master. He disappeared after he was attacked by terrible Yiga assassins. No one knows exactly what happened, though a body was never found. The royal family never gave up hope that their son was safe.”

Tears fought their way forth, but you barely held them back. “Oh, Sharpe…”

“Oh, you knew my master?”

“You could say that. He, uh, taught me to play the ocarina.”

Kass smiled. “He always believed the world could use more music. We should play together sometime, my new friend.” Kass then looked up. “Ah, hello there.”

You turned to see Link, arms crossed and seemingly trying to pierce you with his eyes. “Oh hey,” you said, awkwardly. “All done with Purah? Ready for the shrine?”

He nodded. Seeing him in his Champion’s Tunic made him feel like your Link, even if he didn’t know who you were.

“It’s been a pleasure Kass, hope to see you around!” You said, waving.

“Until we meet again, [Y/n].”

You led Link towards the shrine, feeling the eyes of Hateno watching. You could hear a few women murmur about the attractive young man behind you. As you approached the shrine, you stopped hearing his footsteps. You turned back to see him lingering at the bridge to look at your house on the cliff.

“Link?”

“That house looks familiar…”

“The shrine can wait,” you said leading him over. “It’s mine currently, but it used to be yours.” You led him inside. He walked slowly around the room, studying the walls and ceiling. You could tell he was looking for a clue, any little tidbit of his past life. A low growl reached your ears.

“How about I make some food?” you offered, suppressing a laugh. You walked out to the fire pit, waving to Bolson and Karson who seemed to just enjoy sitting outside your house.

It was a little creepy, to be honest.

Link had always liked sweets; one favorite of both of yours was fresh Wildberry Crepes. Telma taught you the best way to make it and her secret ingredients. That said, you were fresh out of cane sugar. You made a mental note to pick up more later. Instead, you had plenty of meat and you could make Link’s favorite non-sweet food: Meat Rice Balls.

It didn’t take long for you to steam some rice and simmer the meat. You wet and sprinkled salt on your hands just as Telma had shown you. People always seemed surprised to see your perfectly shaped rice balls, though all you did was use your hands.

You returned to see Link standing near your bed looking out the window. A single tear trickled down his cheek, but you pretended not to see it. “Food’s ready!”

“Smells good,” Link commented obviously forcing a smile. He took a bite, then quickly scarfed down the rest.

“Tastes good too, I guess?” Link nodded but didn’t show any emotion. _Maybe he’s remembering something?_

“Tell me about Hyrule.”

“What do you want to know exactly?”

“I’d like to know a bit more about the kingdom I’m supposed to save.”

That caught you a little off guard. “Well… The Kingdom of Hyrule has existed for centuries. Countless legends tell stories of our ancestors who used the Golden Power of the Triforce to bring peace and prosperity to our people. However, others grew envious of our kingdom’s wealth and began to covet the Triforce, bringing violence to our doorstep. The King of Hyrule at the time determined that the Triforce was too dangerous. Seven wise sages gathered and sealed it away.”

Link maintained a blank look on his face. Nothing seemed to ring any bells.

You sighed. “But sealing away the Triforce was not enough to deter the forces of evil. Jealousy and greed are powerful motivators and can bring the kindest and most generous to ruin. Many threats have risen, from the many reincarnations of Calamity Ganon and its dark followers to the dark wizard Vaati and the demon Majora. With each new threat, Hyrule came close to ruin, but a new hero would rise each time to save the kingdom. There are countless legends across Hyrule of the heroes. The kingdom always survived. Some say it’s because the blood of the Goddess Hylia flows in the Royal Family. Others say it’s because the Goddesses choose champions to carry pieces of the Triforce within them,” you murmured rubbing your hand. “That… I suppose brings us to now. Princess Zelda was unable to seal the Calamity away completely. She’s trapped, able to hold it back but not able to lock it away. I can’t imagine what that must be like.” You felt a lump in your throat.

“And you?”

“Me?”

“Where do you stand in this?” Link motioned to your desk. “I saw you run a trading company.”

“I want Hyrule to be restored to its former glory. People talk about Hyrule as if its dead, but it’s not. Just like in the legends, the kingdom lives on. You see little bits of life everywhere, hanging on and carrying Hyrule through the Calamity. It’s inspiring to see that even in the midst of gloom and tragedy, the kingdom isn’t just alive, it’s recovering! The company is a way to bring everyone a little closer together, and to make sure that we can bring you the materials you’ll need on your journey.”

Link smiled a little bit. “I’m not even sure where to begin.”

“About that, I have a little deal for you. I have to travel around Hyrule to try and help find new partners for the company and clear out dangerous areas. Purah and Symin are already managing part of the company and knows how to contact me if need be. If you don’t mind, I want to travel with you. I can be your guide and a partner to watch your back. What do you say?”

“I don’t really have a choice,” he murmured.

“I’ll take that as a yes! Mind if I take a look at your Sheikah Slate?”

He handed it to you. You opened the map and frowned. Most of the map was still gone, but you could place a few approximate markers based on your memory. “Impa said that the old Champions were defeated by the Calamity, so our first priority should be regaining control of the Divine Beasts. I tried to retake Vah Ruta in the Zora’s Domain, but that didn’t quite work. We should make for that one first. We can fill out your map and reclaim the shrines on the way.”

Link silently crossed his arms. You could tell the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

“It’s like my mother always said: you can eat a dragon if you do it one bite at a time. We’ll rebuild Hyrule the same way, one step at a time. We’d better get some sleep; long journey tomorrow to the Lanayru Province.”

Link nodded, but his glassy eyes stared off, trying to see his forgotten past.

* * *

 


	5. A Parting Gift

_You stared into the sizzling pan, determined to get it right this time. Telma watched carefully over your shoulder. “Now, if the wildberries aren’t quite ripe, you can sprinkle a little extra cane sugar on them and let it sit while you prepare the crepe.”_

_You carefully flipped the thin fried batter over onto the plate. “Looks good, you kept it in one piece this time! Now let’s add some cream and wildberries on top.” You filled and rolled the crepe, showing it to Telma for approval. “And the special ingredient?” You added a little Voltfruit zest and one final dollop of cream, giving it a little tangy flavor that was irresistible. She nodded solemnly. “Good, but the most important mark of excellence is the customer’s opinion.”_

_You nodded energetically and carried the plate over to the lady at the counter. She took a few bites, and you waited with baited breath. “Soooo, Ms. Pita, is it good?”_

_She wiped a little cream off her nose. “Absolutely [Y/n]. Telma better watch out, or I’ll take you away to help in my bakery instead!” Telma and Pita laughed._

_You took some dishes back to the kitchen to wash, while Telma’s cat rubbed against your legs. “Louise, please! I’m going to drop all of these of plates!” Then you heard the door creak open, and your friend popped his head in. “Oh, didn’t realize it was that time already! I’ll be out in a bit Link!”_

_Telma pushed the door open, nearly knocking Link over. “Go ahead, [Y/n], you did a good job today.”_

_“Thanks, Telma!”_

_You ran after Link into Castle Town. After a few years of sneaking into town between your tutoring and guard training, you knew every street better than your own hand. You came across many people on your day to day life, and you got to be quite close with a few. There was a strange little girl named Agatha who loved to collect bugs, so you always brought her one when you could from the castle courtyards. A young couple, Anju and Kafei, raised a flock of Cuccos that you’d chase around the town plaza. You grew particularly close to a little girl named Malon who came in each day selling fresh milk from Lon Lon Ranch, though you really didn’t like the way she looked at Link. Life was practically perfect for an eleven-year-old boy like you._

_You and Link stopped at the forest just outside of the jail. There were always plenty of good tree branches to use as play swords. “What do you think of this one Link?”_

_Link seemed to be in his own world, staring at nothing in particular. He wore the same blank look he gave everyone else. You weren’t sure what it was, but something was really bothering him. It hurt a bit to see him this way._

_“Link, can you show me a new move? I heard your dad taught you a couple new ones.”_

_“Maybe later.”_

_You frowned; usually, that worked. “Link, is something wrong?”_

_He sat under a tree. “I just found out I’m supposed to be the next Hero of Courage. I’m… I’m supposed to stop the Calamity.”_

_You sat down next to him. “What really?!” His left hand seemed to glow slightly, though you thought it was just a trick of the light._

_Link hugged his legs. “I’m supposed to leave for a while to train and find the Master Sword.”_

_“Father never told me…”_

_“Why would your father know?”_

_You froze. “I- uh- well…” Link looked hurt. “Link, I… my father is King Rhoam.”_

_“So… you’re **the** Prince [Y/n]?!” _

_You scratched the back of your head. “Yeah, but I like being just [Y/n]. I like being able to hang out with you instead of staying in the castle all the time. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Are… are you mad?”_

_Link shook his head furiously._

_“Thanks.” You sighed. “I wish I could go with you on an adventure.”_

_Link studied the ground. “This sucks.”_

_“Yeah.” A new idea then lit up, and you leaped to your feet. “Link, we might not be able to hang out together for a while, but we both have an important role to play when the Calamity comes. While you’re off training, I’ll train too, so when we’re older we’ll go on our own adventure like the Hero of the Wind!”_

_Link smirked. “You just like him because he’s like your great-great grandpa. The Hero of Time’s a lot cooler.”_

_“Whatever, doesn’t matter. But all I know is that I’m gonna train twice as hard so when you get back, I’ll kick your butt – even if you have a legendary sword! Then we’ll go on a cool adventure and be heroes.”_

_“Sure, you keep thinking that.” Link frowned. “Do you really think I could be a hero like them?”_

_“Of course.” You sat down again. “If anyone is gonna do it, I know it’ll be you. And I’ll have your back the whole time, so the monsters don’t stand a chance!”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

_He gave you a big genuine smile. It was a smile that he didn’t show anyone else. It made you feel warm, though at the time, you weren’t sure why._

* * *

“That should be the last control terminal,” you said, helping Link climb up a small ledge. “You know, I bet this place would make a cool playground.”

Link gave you a confused look.

“Hey, I’m serious! Think about it. On a boiling summer day, children could play in the pool while Vah Ruta sprays water down from above.”

“We really shouldn’t be thinking about water parks at a time like this.”

“A little optimism goes a long way, _especially_ at times like this.”

Link shrugged, leading the way to the main control console. Something was bugging him as if he was hearing voices or something. Maybe the stress was starting to get to him? This was an awful lot of pressure for someone who didn’t even remember who he was.

You smiled though, seeing the confidence in his walk. Some things must come naturally. There was a reason he was the Hero of Courage after all. You followed him into the control room, your footsteps leaving little splashes in the shallow puddles.

The main control console pulsed with an unsettling orange light. The bulbous machine – Zelda used to describe it as a bit like a garlic clove – somehow controlled every part of Ruta’s machinery. It was here that the Champions could operate the beasts. Link raised his Sheikah Slate to the panel. Suddenly, a violent miasma surged forth, rushing throughout the room.

“Link!”

He didn’t say a word but dropped into a battle stance.  

The whirling smoke began to thicken, drawing energy from the Divine Beast. The smoke became the terrible Blight you saw tainting your kingdom. A horrid screech echoed through the room as it formed into a demonic creature. Part Malice, part Sheikah technology, it dripped excess Blight to the floor, screaming and roaring. Its hands were replaced by a terrible claw and an energy spear. This was the scourge of Vah Ruta: Waterblight Ganon.

That giant spear instantly told you to draw your Soldier’s Bow. Distance would be your friend in this fight. Link thought the same, drawing his. _The monster is part water_ , you thought. _Which means… Shock Arrows_. You snatched the crackling arrows and began to fire, trying to hit the eye, but the creature was faster than you expected. It swung its spear, which you and Link easily dodged.

Link’s arrow made contact, followed by one of yours. The monster hissed and flung a spear at Link. You blocked it at the last second with your Soldier’s Shield, which shattered on impact. The monster hissed again and roared, shaking Vah Ruta.

The water in the room rose quickly. Link was on the other side of the room, safe for now. You stumbled onto one of the platforms, but you were instantly knocked away by the monster’s spear. Your Hylian armor absorbed most of the damage, but it still hurt. You stood, only be knocked back again. This time you heard a crunch. Fortunately, it was not your ribs, but rather your paraglider snapping into several pieces.

“Stay down,” Link barked as he leaped off an ice pillar and slammed his sword into the monster’s eye. Screeching and seething, the monster could no longer keep its form. The blight and malice burst from its body as it disintegrated into dust. The control console now pulsed with a soft blue light, and a Heart Container appeared from the creature’s remains – a blessing from the Goddess Hylia.

“Sorry,” you blurted out. “I guess I was off my game today.”

If Link was disappointed he didn’t say such. He did, however, seem a little more stoic than before as he took the Heart Container. He pulled out the Sheikah Slate and held it to the terminal.

As the control console activated, you heard a tiny splash. Behind you, Lady Mipha appeared, surrounded by a spectral aura. She glided forward towards Link, seemingly not noticing you.

“Hello, Link. Because of your courage, my spirit is now free. And Ruta, as well. Thank you. For I am now allowed by this freedom… to be with you once again.” You pursed your lips and held back a few choice words.

“Since I am now a spirit, my healing power would be wasted on me. I have no need of it. So, therefore... I would like you to have it. Please accept… Mipha’s Grace.” She waved her hand, generating a blue orb that flew from her into Link’s chest.

“Yesterday, I was awash in a pool of tears. I had nearly given up hope and resigned myself to being trapped here, as a spirit, for the rest of eternity. But now you’re here. All this time, my hope… was to see you once more. Promise me that you will not hesitate to call upon my power if you ever find yourself in need. Knowing that… will let my spirit rest in peace.”

She then turned to you. “I wasn’t expecting to see you, but I must thank you for coming to save me. I…” she clutched her brooch. “Take care, and please give my father and Sidon my love.”

“I will.”

She smiled her small, soft smile. “I must go. Ruta and I have our roles to fulfill. We are both honored to play the role of support. We’ll annihilate Ganon together. Farewell. Save her, Link. Save the Princess… Save Princess Zelda…” With another wave of her hand, she enveloped the two of you in a bubble of light and transported you back to the Zora’s Domain.

* * *

“This is absolutely marvelous! You two are the most wonderful friends I could have! Have I mentioned I’m grateful?” You and Link smiled awkwardly at Sidon’s lavish praise.

“My son, I think that’s enough for the moment,” King Dorephan chortled. The throne room was filled with the many Zora of the domain, eager to see their saviors. With the rain gone, even Muzu smiled at the two of you. “I cannot find the words to express our gratitude for your actions here today, though I’m sure my son will find a way.” Scattered laughter filled the room. “We finally have the chance to live once more in the sunlight with safe rivers. If there is anything that we can do for you, do not hesitate to ask.”

As cheers filled the room, you managed a little smile. You could see through the façade Dorephan kept up. The news of his daughter’s demise and her final words opened old wounds but had certainly helped to bring closure.

As the court began to disperse, you turned to the remnants of your glider. Sure, it wasn’t meant to last long, but you had hoped it would a bit longer. What you wouldn’t give for proper fabric and wood to make one that lasted like your father’s…

Sidon’s voice brought you back to the present. “[Y/n], may I speak to you? In private?” You nodded. Since Link was going to take the local Shrine, you were free. “Wonderful!” Sidon led you out of the throne room and out along the bridge towards the reservoir.

“My friend,” Sidon began hesitantly, “might I ask a question?”

“Sure, what’s on your mind?”

You’d never seen a Zora blush before, and it was honestly a little weird. “I notice the way you look at Link. It’s similar to the way that my sister used to look at him. Do… do you perhaps…?”

It was your turn to blush. “I’m not… I’m certain… I don’t know what you mean?”

Sidon now smiled. “You do! You have feelings for Link!”

“Quiet!” You hissed. “Fine! Yes, I do! I always have.”

“Well, you’ve told him, haven’t you?” Your silence spoke volumes. “What?! You have to tell him!”

“Sidon, I can’t! It’s hard enough to talk normally to him, but he doesn’t even really know who I am.”

Sidon crossed his arms. “Have you ever thought about writing a letter? You can give him the words from your heart without having to actually say them.”

“I…”

“Come now, it isn’t that hard. Write him a letter, and it will be fine!”

“Sidon, it’s not that easy!”

“Yes, it is! You can keep it short like this,” Sidon cleared his throat with a little fanfare. “My dearest Link, my love for you is deeper than the Great Sea. When I look into your eyes – richer than the great Zora Sapphires – I lose myself. I sincerely hope that you feel the same… and then you give him a great gift like a Silver Spear or some Hyrule Bass. The only thing stopping you is your own fear.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Sidon, I wish I lived in your world. We’d better get back before the others start looking for us.”

“Where are you and Link going next?”

“I’ve been asked to go to Rito Village. The road is still relatively intact so we can establish a new trade route. I know the Zora would like to have access to fish from Hebra.”

“I can’t tell you the last time I had fresh salmon.”

You smiled. “I’ll bring some back when I get a chance.” You paused, then murmured to yourself, “Maybe I could make some food as a gift…”

* * *

You and Link hiked along to the Outpost Ruins. A couple Moblins and Keese felt like nothing compared to Waterblight Ganon. Staying the night in the shadow of the Great Plateau was oddly comforting. “One down, three Divine Beasts to go. If we keep this up, Zelda will be saved in no time!”

Link poked silently at the smoldering embers of your campfire. On the bright side, he ate the Pumpkin Stew you cooked up.

“Is everything okay?”

“Just tired.”

That was an obvious load of crap, but you didn’t want to push it. “Get some rest. I’ll take the first watch.”

Link took a deep breath and nodded in thanks. He curled into his bedroll. You extinguished the fire and wrapped a blanket around yourself. Link was already sound asleep. All of his stress and worries seemed to evaporate; his face was nearly angelic. He was under a lot of stress, but if anyone could save Hyrule, it was him. Yet, now that he was asleep, you had time to reflect on the day and how the fight with Waterblight Ganon had been.

You leaned up against a rock and stared at the stars up above. It was a beautiful crescent, but each phase was beautiful compared to the Blood Moon. Still, you found little comfort in the night sky. You played with the Triforce on your hand, an image you now saw mirrored on Link’s hand, but with the Triforce of Courage lit instead. “Din,” you called out quietly. “Why did you ask me to do this?”

* * *

 

 


	6. A Night of Song and Remorse

_“This is amazing!” Zelda snapped picture after picture with her Sheikah Slate._

_“I can’t believe you were right.”_

_“The runes call it Maka Rah Shrine. Who knew it would be so deeply set in this cave system? One has to wonder why the Ancient Sheikah would build it so far back when so many others are built at the surface.”_

_You weren’t exactly paying attention. “Link would love to see this place.”_

_Zelda snorted, failing to hide a laugh. “I’m not sure if the master swordsman would appreciate the archaeological significance of this-” You took her head and turned it. “Oh, I see.” In the torchlight, the waterfalls shimmered, casting sparkling light across the cave through the many nearby mineral veins._

_“Gotta say, I’m glad I came.”_

_“Then think about all of the other shrines! Many could still be buried or hidden like this one. We should examine the Warbler’s Nest next, brother.”_

_“Oh no, you promised we can go to Sturnida. I didn’t hike all this way just to ignore the best hot spring in Hyrule.”_

_“I believe the Gorons would debate you on that.”_

_“Fair point. Bright side is we made it all this way and avoided running into-” You heard a rather condescending laugh just outside the cave. “Great… Hey Revali.”_

_“Prince [Y/n], oh and the **Crown** Princess Zelda! Aren’t I lucky? You didn’t stop by Rito Village on your way in. Rather rude I think.” _

_Revali… there were many words you could use to describe the emotions you felt for the Rito, though few were appropriate for a prince to say. For some reason, he loved to rub the Rule of Throne Succession in your face. “My sister and I did not wish to impose. If anything,” you growled, “wouldn’t you be the rude one for interrupting our work?”_

_Zelda elbowed you sharply. “Revali, it is good to see you. We apologize for not visiting, but we have much more work to do in the north.”_

_The Rito smirked. “The Hebra Mountains are very dangerous, especially for two children.”_

_“We’re fifteen, and we have guards,” you grumbled._

_Revali took no notice. “I hardly think a prince who like to play soldier will be able to do much in a real fight.”_

_Your hand hovered over the Gerudo Scimitar that Telma gave you, but Zelda held you back. “My brother is more than competent in battle. Now if you’ll excuse us, we must be leaving, there’s plenty of work to be done and I’m sure you have things to do.”_

_“As you wish,” Revali sighed. He took flight but failed to get much altitude. The two of you watched him disappear over the mountain ridge in silence._

_“Where to, your majesties?” A guard finally asked._

_“Sturnida?” You asked, not hiding your annoyance._

_“Sturnida,” Zelda replied flatly._

* * *

You pressed the still icy White Chu Jelly into the bowl with the other ingredients. The boiling mixture now became cooler but very thick and sticky, much like honey. “Hold still Teba, this is going to sting.” You ladled out some of the warm poultice onto the open wound.

“Nggaah!” Before he could squirm away, you wrapped boiled bandages tightly over his leg.

“Alright, that should hold until we get back to Rito Village. It’s best you don’t fly back; the blood pressure might open you up again.”

“You’re a demon,” the snow-white Rito grumbled.

“Sorry, Wildberries don’t soften the sting as well as Hydromelons do, but I had to make do. At least it will help keep it from getting infected. Just be glad I didn’t swap it out for peppers!”

You heaved him up onto your horse, and you set out. As you rode back you looked up to the ever-present Vah Medoh. Link had gone up with Teba. You wanted to go too, but without a working glider, it wasn’t a great idea. Instead you took the time to catch up on some paperwork for your company. Once you got back to Rito Village, you’d send it out to the traders. With Zora’s Domain and now Rito Village added into your network, orders for specialty items like cane sugar and freshwater fish were coming in from all over Hyrule. “Lady Din, please protect Link,” you murmured under your breath, watching the Divine Beast with a wary eye.

* * *

It was well into the evening by the time you arrived, and Link had yet to return. You walked a little aimlessly, unable to rest just yet. A familiar accordion however caught your attention, this time joined by five young voices. You walked up to the shrine to see Kass and his five daughters singing together.

_For Fierce and deadly trials await,_

_To regain his strength, fulfill his fate._

_To become a hero once again!_

_To wrest the princess from evil’s den._

_The hero, the princess – hand in hand –_

_Must bring the light back to this land._

As the song came to an end, you applauded. The five young Rito girls all blushed, surprised by their audience. Kass on the other hand laughed. “Hello again [Y/n], how are you?”

“Fine. I’m glad to see you’re back home Kass.”

“A long time coming I assure you. Girls, it’s almost time for bed.”

“Aww, daddy, one more song?”

“Pleaaaase!”

Kass pretended to mull the idea over. “Well, I suppose one more if our audience would like it?”

You winked. “Of course, encore!”

“Yay!”

“In that case, how about a song our audience should hear? Perhaps… _Child of Hyrule_?” Kass took up his accordion once more and his daughters began to sing.

_To those of skies pa-a-ale_

_Come and hear my ta-a-ale_

_A legend of many years since_

_Of Old Hyrule’s greatest prince_

_He would not let his sister fret_

_Should she be under threat_

_To protect her from strife_

_He Sacrificed his life_

_His blade sung with the wind_

_Great strength to the end_

_The Prince may be alone_

_But one day he’ll come home_

_Dear child of Hyrule._

Sharpe’s final message to you made you nostalgic, and you couldn’t help a slight smile at hearing a chorus of Rito girls sing it for you. You applauded the performers.

“All right girls, bedtime,” the bard’s wife Amali called, carrying a tray with two cups of tea. “In fact, it was half an hour ago.” Kass shrugged with a knowing smile taking the tea for the two of you.

After they said their good byes and good nights, Kass beckoned you to sit on the edge of the landing with him. “You know, my master often played that song, hoping it would bring his friend home some day. That’s why I play it too, for both of them.”

“Really?” You asked, trying a nice sip of tea. The bitter herbs were just what you needed on this wintry night.

“My only regret is that my master didn’t live to see the day it actually worked,” Kass mused, looking carefully at you. “It is a pleasure to officially meet you, your majesty.”

You almost shot tea out your nose. “What? What are you talking about?”

“It is rather clear when I started piecing everything together. You look remarkably like the man my master described. You have the same name and are about the same age. The medical treatment you gave Teba is an old Hylian military strategy for battlefield wounds – oh, and Prince Sidon had an awful lot of wonderful things to say about you.”

“Siiidooon,” you groaned. “Fine, yes, I’m the prince, though I’m not sure why I’m here or what for.”

“Does that matter?”

“Of course,” you said. “I must be here for a reason. The Goddesses don’t just randomly choose people to fling about time!”

“I think you should look at what you’ve done so far. People everywhere are excited to see trade caravans and food. This is the first time in nearly a century people are able to send mail and packages without having to hire a mercenary for the job!”

You blushed. “Kass, I just want people to live a little better, a little closer to how Hyrule used to be.”

“As if that is any less of an accomplishment? Even if this is not your destiny, it is certainly a worthy cause. I’m sure it will lead you to what must be done. You won’t find your way by standing still, after all.”

You smiled into your teacup. “Thanks, Kass. I’ll do that. What about you?”

“Well, since the old song seemed to do its work, I’ll write a new song. It will be all about the travels of the great hero and the prince who conquered the wilds.”

“I would be absolutely honored Kass.”

“Then until next time, farewell your majesty!”

You waved as the Rito took flight for his home while you turned to the stairs to walk back to the inn. That is, until you saw a certain swordsman standing in front of the shrine.

“Oh, Link! I was wondering when you would get back.”

“Why did Kass call you ‘your majesty’?” Link’s gaze pierced you to the core.

“Oh, it’s really noth-”

“No. He also called you the prince.”

“I… you weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“I want the truth.”

You sighed, wanting to look anywhere but at him. You summoned what courage you had and faced him standing tall. “I am Prince [Y/n] Daltus Hyrule, Lord of Akkala, Order of… the titles don’t matter; they never have. I just wanted to be your friend and partner in this. Me being a prince has never mattered to you and me. Besides, Zelda is the one who’s in line for the throne, not me. You were already overwhelmed with all of the information you were getting, and I didn’t want to add to that stress.”

Link crossed his arms. “So, you’re rebuilding Hyrule so your sister has something to come back to?”

“Yes and no. I care about the people of Hyrule, I want them to be safe again. I wanted… I wanted something for when you came back. I didn’t want you to have to fight Ganon alone.”

Link fell quiet. His face was blank and emotionless just like it was when you used to spar with him, normally making it impossible to read his next move. However, this time his fists were clenched so tight that his arm muscles twitched slightly. “I’m heading to Death Mountain.”

“Oh,” you chirped, happy to change the subject. “I’ll whip up some elixirs so we don’t burn to a crisp.”

“You don’t need to come.”

You stopped. “What? Of course, I am! I promised to help you.”

“Alright, then you aren’t coming. You’re…” Link paused, “you’re not…”

“I’m not what?” you asked crossing your arms.

“It’s dangerous and-”

“Are you calling me weak?”

“Well, I mean…”

“Who helped you stop Waterblight?”

“‘Stop’ is a generous word. The way I remember it you got beaten up.”

“After saving your butt!”

“It’s not like you had to be there. I could have beaten it alone.”

“Excuse me?”

Link kept his words calm and measured. “It’s like you said, I’m the chosen one, the Hero of Hyrule. And you’re a prince – currently the only member of the Hylian Royal Family able to lead. You shouldn’t be fighting on the front lines.”

You narrowed your gaze. “Normally, I’d say you have a point, but this isn’t about me being a prince is it?”

“No, it isn’t.” Link took a deep breath. “You’ve been keeping things from me. How do I know you’re not hiding something else? How do I know you’re not actually working for the Calamity? For all I know, you could be a prince hungry for the throne who needed the Princess out of the way.”

“How dare you?! Zelda is my sister!”

“That doesn’t change the fact you didn’t tell me.”

“I told you everything that was important. Like I said, being a prince has never been an issue for us.”

“You keep saying that, but I don’t know what ‘us’ you’re talking about! As far as I remember you’re just some guy that lies to me.”

“I never lied to you. Not once.”

“Then let me be very clear,” Link growled. “I don’t want to deal with you anymore. Worrying about keeping you out of danger is one thing but also wondering if I can trust you is another. You’re just holding me back. If I’m the chosen hero you say I am, I don’t need your help.”

“Link wait!”

“Let me save your precious kingdom, your majesty. Just stay out of my way.” He tapped something on the Sheikah Slate and with a rush of air, his body dissipated into a swirl of blue lights shooting through the night sky.

“ARRGH!” You shouted at nothing. Your mind rushed, and your chest heaved. Everything hurt, feeling like someone punched you straight through the chest. Was this what heartbreak felt like? Here he was, gone from your life again. Maybe he never truly returned. Those words, no, **_his_** words were not those of your Link. Maybe your Link truly had gone for good, or maybe your good intentions truly had driven him away. “Damn it!”

You cursed the Calamity, for tearing apart your happy life and taking away almost everyone you loved.

You cursed your bloodline, when you could have just been a commoner, so none of this would ever happen.

You cursed the Sheikah, for their stupid technology that ruined everything.

You cursed Lady Din, for bringing you here just to torture you.

You cursed Link for being stupid and stubborn.

But most of all, you cursed yourself, wishing you had a chance to just apologize to Link and beg forgiveness so that he’d still be here.

This was not the way the story in your head was supposed to go.  

* * *

 


	7. The Lord of Akkala

_“Officer present, a-teeeen-tion!!” The company snapped into formation with a synchronized salute._

_“At ease,” you ordered as you strode through the parade grounds in the shadow of the Akkala Citadel. You were dressed in your more casual regalia today, visiting a place near and dear to your heart. “How goes the training today, Captain Russell?”_

_“Fair, your majesty. Preparing to begin survival training down at Malin Bay.”_

_“Fantastic, your soldiers are in for a treat,” you grinned. “Don’t let me keep you. As you were.”_

_“Sir!”_

_You sensed Link walk up behind you. “So, hell week at Malin Bay?” He asked._

_“It’s effective training, one of the best classes. I’m sure it has been essential to our soldiers.”_

_“Didn’t stop you from complaining.”_

_“Hey, better them than me,” you laughed, remembering the week of freezing water and mud. You led Link to a small doorway at the base of the mountain. “This is your first time inside the Citadel isn’t it?”_

_“Yeah. Never expected it to be this big.”_

_“I have to admit it’s a bit excessive, but it was a political move. My ancestor, King Daphnes III, built the Citadel in the Time of Falling Rain. Our power in East Hyrule was not well enforced. He hoped for better defenses against threats from the Great Sea… and it was a bit of a show of power to the Gorons.”_

_“The Gorons were a threat?” Link was shocked, especially considering the many Gorons walking through the halls of the Citadel now._

_“It’s a long story and not a pleasant piece of history,” a gregarious voice called. The Goron Champion Daruk stomped in. “What’s more important is moving on from that past.”_

_“Daruk’s right,” you added. “I’ve been trying to change the Citadel’s reputation by asking Goron engineers to help rebuild the oldest sections. We’ve even installed new cannon batteries strong enough to blast a Lynel to pieces. Outside of Hyrule Castle, this fort will be the safest place for those fleeing the Calamity.”_

_“Your majesty,” Daruk added, “we finished the, uh, you-know-what.”_

_“The you-know-what…? Oh! Link, you’ll like this!” You took his hand without thinking and pulled him into the great hall._

_“Alright, brothers!” Daruk called. “Let’s show ‘em!”_

_Gorons pulled back a few curtains. Light streamed in from special skylights and refracted through crystals to light up the hall as bright as day, despite there being very few windows. The light bounced back into one giant crystal that split the light and bounced it off of mirrors. These mirrors lit up several stained-glass portraits, depicting the great heroes of Hyrule’s past, from the Hero of the Picori to the Hero of Twilight. Your royal guard snapped to attention as you entered, relaxing slightly with a wave of your hand. “What do you think?”_

_Link’s eyes sparkled. You found it hard to believe that the little boy you once saw at Telma’s place was now a young man of seventeen. “It’s beautiful, just like the Sanctum. And you get to live here?”_

_“Only after my sister’s coronation.” It was only proper for you to live somewhere else once Queen Zelda XXI – or was it XXII? – took the throne. It seemed a lifetime away, as you were nearly eighteen and your sister almost seventeen. “Besides, it will be far easier for me to promote economic development in Akkala from here. Plus, I can always meet with the Gorons and the Zora. Being Lord of Akkala has its privileges.”_

_Link’s smile faded. “Oh, um, [Y/n], I wanted to talk to you about…”_

_“About becoming my sister’s royal knight?” You turned to face him. “Surprised? Father was very adamant about someone protecting her at all times. When he asked my opinion, well, there was only one person I would trust with her life.”_

_“You recommended me?”_

_“Link, you’re the best swordsman I have ever met in my life; it’s no wonder why the Master Sword chose you. You’ll make an excellent knight and Champion. Besides, as my sister’s knight, you’ll live at the castle, and that means we can see each other all the time again!”_

_There was more you wanted to say. About how you first suggested to your father that Link join the military as a Major. About how he could eventually become the General of the Hylian Army. About how he would live at the Akkala Citadel with you. You also wanted to say how you didn’t want to put him close to Zelda; the family tradition seemed to follow that Zeldas tended to marry their Links… especially when that Link held the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage…_

_It didn’t matter, Link seemed to believe your words. “Do they really have to do the whole knighting ceremony?”_

_“Aww, c’mon little buddy,” Daruk said. “You deserve it!”_

_“Honestly, I agree.” Link was special, you had made that clear to your father and sister. He deserved the full ceremony. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there with you during the whole thing.”_

* * *

Six weeks had passed since you last saw Link. You heard stories of the Hero of Hyrule as you traveled. At first, you pursued him, but there was no way you could keep up. Every time you got close, he was long gone. Finally, you decided if and when he wanted to talk, he would come to you. There was a small dark voice that told you he was right; especially when you saw a now calm Vah Rudania perched on the side of Death Mountain. That said, you knew it was wrong, especially considering all of the work you were doing, and all of the people counting on you. You weren’t some weakling, though you still wished you told him everything at the beginning.

However, as your father used to say, wishes and intentions do not make a change, action does.

You slammed the hammer down, narrowly missing your fingers. “Ah-ha, the boy can learn!”

“Very funny Greyson. Pass me another nail.” You grabbed another and worked on securing the last chain link. You straddled a large beam that served as an archway. The Goron below you looked on proudly since you managed not to mangle your hand this time.

“Hey, [Y/n]!” Fryson, the blue Rito, landed just below you. “I just saw the next caravan coming up the road from the stables.”

“Great, that should be the last of the wood and hopefully your first shipment of gunpowder for Bomb Arrows.” With a mighty thwack, you drove the nail into the base. “Well, take a look, what do you think?”

With a flourish, you let the sign drop from the arch. It read, in freshly painted white letters, “Welcome to Tarrey Town.”

“Looks good.” Hudson and Rhondson now joined the group. “Think we can tell the boss.”

You beamed. Lord of Akkala might not mean much now, but you kept your responsibility all the same. The hard work had really paid off in spades. You climbed down from the arch and looked around the new thriving town. The Age of Burning Fields was now just a distant nightmare in the minds of those old enough to remember.

“[Y/n]!” A little girl suddenly grabbed your legs in a giant hug. “Can you play with me today?”

“Sorry Hunnie, I have a few other things to get done, but I’ll play later okay? I’ll even make some more cake for you!”

“Yay!!” The little girl bolted off to play with her dog.

You smiled and walked to the inn, where you were temporarily staying. Given that you and Link were… well, not traveling anymore, you thought about moving your business headquarters here. The New Hyrule Trading Company was becoming legendary in its own right. It now spread between Rito Village to Lurelin Village and to all of the northern stables. Soon, you would set up a new route up to Goron City, though the need for Flamebreaker Armor was slowing that down a bit. All of it culminated in a partnership with Bolson Construction to create the all-new Tarrey Town. Funnily enough, your name was getting around too, and soon you became a bit of a celebrity.

“Hey Prince [Y/n],” a young Sheikah man called, with a much older man in tow holding a strange sack. Those in the town came to know your lineage, mostly thanks to the older man, though they swore to keep your secret.

“Hey Granté, Robbie. So, what’s this project you needed help with?”

Robbie produced a strange amalgamation of broken Guardian parts, fused together with the unusual metallic alloy you saw on the Guardian Stalkers. “This, my friend, is the answer to defeating the Calamity!”

“Robbie, I’ve seen you make some weird stuff before, but… a strange pot? Really?”

“No, no! This is the helm!” He flipped the bucket-like piece over and handed it to you.

You slid the helm on. For a moment, your eyes were in darkness, obscured by the rim. Suddenly, a blue light filled your vision and you were looking at a blue-filtered heads-up display. “Ancient Armor Version 1.0 online,” a strange voice murmured in your ear. “NaVI system active. Welcome, FamiliarNameMissing.”

“This armor is designed to be better than any other, specifically for fighting Guardians!” Granté explained. “Father just needs someone to test it.”

“We need more data, especially for the NaVI system.” Robbie agreed.

“NaVI system?”

“That’s the Navigation and Voice Interface. It helps you lock onto targets and can present pertinent information.”

“Sounds handy…”

“If it works, we can mass produce this armor to make it safer for people in Guardian-prone locations!”

The idea sounded good, but… “You want me to test it?” You asked, not all that keen on being the lab rat.

“Well, you are a better warrior than most people, and you do a lot of traveling.”

“Besides!” Granté added, “you said you wanted to help!”

He did have you there. You nodded, defeated and accepted the rest of the armor. You stepped away to change in your room at the inn. The armor glowed softly with the same strange energy of the helm and the Guardians. It fit strangely well… a little too well.

“Oy!” Fryson poked his head in. “The shipment’s here!”

“Be right out!” You put the helm on and came out to see crate after crate being unloaded. One of your best merchants, a young man named Botrick, checked the wares with Fryson against the manifest.

“Twenty units of gunpowder brought **_directly_** , just as you asked Fryson. Fortified Pumpkins, check. Hearty Salmon, check. Cane Sugar, check. Hello [Y/n]... what in Hylia’s name are you wearing?”

“Nice to see you too, Botrick. Testing new armor, not important. How are the roads looking?”

“Solid, but we’ll need to reinforce the roads near the Great Plateau. A few places are getting washed out again. Would prefer to have a safer way through the Hyrule Field as well.”

“We’re working on it; should have better bridges up for you soon.” You pulled out a slip of paper from the shipment. A scientist who lived near Dueling Peaks Stable was able to predict the cycle of Blood Moons with some accuracy, so you carried notices with the shipments to spread the news. As far as you heard, it saved countless lives. The next was scheduled for tonight.

“I’ve been spreading the word,” Botrick commented. “There was a young man who refused to listen though. Seemed intent to get to one of those strange towers.”

Red flags shot up in your head. “Who was this young man?”

“Nice guy, really good with a sword. He wore a blue tunic that made him look like the old Champions.”

“Which tower? Where was he?”

“He saved me from a few stray Bokoblins near Akkala Span, so I assume he was going to the Citadel.”

“What the hell is he doing at the Citadel? On tonight of all nights?!” The others simply shrugged.  Before anyone could stop you, you leaped onto a horse and rode as fast as possible to the Citadel.

* * *

You stared a little forlorn at the entrance. Your beautiful Citadel was now filled with rubble and rusted Guardians. You could only hope that the great hall was still intact… somehow. Guardian Skywatchers made their rounds above you. Malicious blight oozed over the edges of the top of the tower. “Ganon, I will reclaim my castle,” you growled, “but first, I’m getting my friend back.”

The steps were slick with puddles of rain. There was a strange lack of Bokoblins – probably Link’s doing. You dove out of the way of the Skywatcher’s eye beam. “Hey! Listen!” the armor’s voice announced in your ear. “Ranged attacks recommended.”

After leaving so quickly, you forgot to change into your normal armor. The noisy program decided to bark out any time you got close to anything that was a potential threat. You made a mental note to tell Robbie to make the thing a little less annoying.

You snuck a little higher, but there was still no sign of Link. Suddenly, all of the Guardian Skywatchers lifted higher, converging on the top of the Citadel.

You ran as fast as you could. The Blood Moon was rising high again. Dark wisps of Ganon’s magic twisted and writhed, pulling monster souls back to life. “Look out! Targeting System Unavailable,” the helmet chirped again. “Too many potential targets!” You tossed the malfunctioning helmet aside.

Link was bleeding, propped up on an old broadsword. Your heart raced. He was dying, no Shrine of Resurrection would bring him back.

A blinding light filled your vision; rushing strength and power filling every inch of your being. The Triforce on your hand began to glow white-hot. As the light faded, you were surrounded by a red aura. You drew your Soldier’s Claymore and charged the mob of creatures, knocking them off the cliff edge. Feeling your Claymore soon reaching the end of its usefulness, you reached for your Soldier’s Bow.

You drew your bow and time seemed to stand still. Your hands flew, sending volley after volley into the first Skywatcher, sending it plummeting down the side of the mountain. You spun around, dropping your bow and grabbing your Soldier’s Shield. A blast of light from the second Skywatcher seemed to crawl towards you. You charged and batted the beam back, causing the corrupt Guardian to explode. The third and final scrambled to fly out of your range, but it was far too late for that. You leaped, swinging your Claymore and sending it flying into the final foe’s eye, shattering its head.

Your power ebbed and concentrated again into your left hand, the tattoo dimming. As the last Guardian fell you turned to Link, who stared in open shock. You couldn’t help but smile, just happy to see him alive. His head drooped as the adrenaline began to run out.

“Oh Link,” you sighed, propping him up on your shoulder. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous to go alone?”

* * *

 


	8. A Fresh Start

_“Welcome, warriors! I’d like to thank you for joining me here today, and for your bravery in accepting this… fateful task.” Your father’s voice boomed, echoing throughout the Sanctum. You stood at attention by his side with the rest of the Royal Guard. “I officially appoint you Hyrule’s Champions and bestow upon you this sacred garb. That blue is a symbol of the Royal Family, one that has been passed down for countless generations. Those garments you now wear were all crafted by my daughter, Zelda.”_

_Looking down at the five Champions and your sister, you were more than a little jealous. After all, you were a strong fighter as well, so why couldn’t you be a Champion? At the very least, Father assigned you to protect your sister on her outings, but it wasn’t the same._

_“Zelda. I trust you with the task only a daughter of the Royal Family can fulfill.”_

_You hated the special influence he put on the word “daughter”, no matter how right he was. The title of Prince always held such little meaning in Hyrule; perhaps due to the one who placed his sister in an endless sleep only to be saved by one of Master Sword’s previous wielders. Still, it wasn’t fair._

_“Lead our Champions, Princess. And together, protect our kingdom from the threat of Calamity Ganon!”_

_The military saluted as fireworks exploded above the Castle. You sighed as everyone relaxed and began to mingle. The Champions headed outside to the gazebo near one of the streams. As you walked out your mind reflected on Link’s knighting ceremony earlier that day._

_The ceremony was awkward, to say the least. Your sister seemed to refuse to speak above a monotone as she spoke the oaths. You had stood next to her, watching the other champions look on with the same discomfort. You could hear them murmuring; Daruk worrying about the ceremony, Revali complaining about the choice to knight Link, Urbosa commenting on your sister’s stiffness. What could you say? Urbosa was probably right. Your father’s constant pressure on Zelda was not going to make her powers awaken any faster. Then, of course, you had to recommend someone who held similar gifts and had awakened almost immediately. You were basically ready to chalk it up to today being one of those days._

_You were distracted by several guards and soldiers asking for your opinion on new training on your way out. By the time you made it, Purah had just finished snapping a photo of the Champions. Looking at the smiles on their faces, you could only hope that your recommendation didn’t end up driving your sister and Link away from you – or worse, bring the two of them together._

* * *

Upon returning with Link, you didn’t sleep much. You sat on the edge of Tarrey Town’s cliffs, softly playing the Royal Family’s song on your ocarina. Everything seemed strange. How did you activate your Triforce? What did you do? Not that you were complaining, of course. You sighed and began to play a song you learned from the sailors of the Great Sea when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

“Can I join you?”

You smiled. “Of course, Link, though I think you should be resting.”

He made a noncommittal grunt and dangled his legs over the edge, sitting a bit closer to you than you expected. For a moment or two, the two of you sat there, staring out at the Guardian Stalkers roaming the Torin Wetlands. “I don’t think they’re a threat,” you said to break the silence. “They seem to mind their own business.” If you didn’t know how dangerous they were firsthand, you’d probably say they looked almost peaceful.

Link grunted again. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see his hands absently play with his bandages. “They’re not going to heal if you keep doing that.”

“Sorry, bad habit.”

He kept fiddling away, while you turned your ocarina over in your hands. “I want to apologize,” you blurted out. “I… you were right. I should have been upfront with you. I just… I guess I wanted things to be like they were. But that wasn’t right, I should have told you.”

“I’ll accept your apology if you accept mine,” Link replied. “I shouldn’t have run off. You were so nice to me when I was completely lost. You had every right to your privacy. And… thanks for saving my life.”

“Apology accepted,” you said. “And, uh, anytime!”

Link scratched the back of his head, one thing the old Link used to do all the time when he couldn’t find his words. “I… I also wanted to give you this.” He pulled out a wooden box from inside his tunic. It was made of a rich cherry wood and engraved with the winged Triforce, the crest of the Royal Family. “It was gonna be a peace offering, though now I guess it’s a thank you and a new beginning gift?”

“Sure,” you laughed. You took the box and opened it. Instantly, your breath hitched. Nestled on a small velvet cushion was your crown. The gold band adorned with golden leaves like a laurel wreath still shone like new. The headpiece had three small gems - a ruby, a sapphire, and an emerald cut and arranged in the shape of the Triforce above a great diamond. Each gem glistened in the morning light. “Link… how did you…?”

“I wasn’t going to the Citadel for the tower – already got it a while back. I heard a rumor that the great bandit Misko stole the legendary crown of the Last Prince of Hyrule just before the Calamity struck. He held onto it, but since he couldn’t sell it after the fall of the kingdom, he hid it in the Citadel where no one would find it.”

You snorted. “So, you remember Misko but not me?”

Link blushed – adorably, you noted. “Actually, I’m starting to remember more and more. Like how you and I used to play fight with sticks.”

“Really? You remember how I always won right?”

“No…” Link frowned. “That’s not how I remember it…”

“Pretty sure I always won,” you winked.

“Of course, how could I forget?” Link rolled his eyes. “Just like how you always won when we got older?”

“Hey, you remember more than you’re telling!”

Link’s eyes twinkled as he laughed. “Okay, okay! I remember playing with you and how you’d sneak out into Castle Town. I remember a few of our training fights, but not a lot beyond that.” His smile faded. “I don’t even remember how you suddenly disappeared from my memories, just some bits from between that and the Calamity.”

“What _did_ happen?”

He frowned and shut his eyes in concentration. “Zelda and I traveled to all of the Springs of the Goddesses. Nothing worked, her power refused to awaken. The Calamity struck when we were returning from the Spring of Wisdom. The other Champions rushed back to their Divine Beasts while Zelda and I ran back to Hyrule Castle. We almost made it as far as Mabe Village when we realized that it was too late. We had to run to Kakariko Village and regroup with everyone else while the Divine Beasts made their attack first.”

You sighed. “But they never did.”

Link nodded; you could just see a tear starting to form. “Ganon’s forces marched on us at Fort Hateno, and we were overwhelmed. I… I’m sorry. I couldn’t protect her [Y/n].”

You reached over and wrapped your arms around him. You felt him go rigid in your embrace before slowly melting into your arms. “Link, you did everything you could. You almost died fighting to save her. I can’t ask for anything more than that.” You patted his back and – reluctantly – released him. “All we have to do now is make sure she doesn’t have to wait much longer. I saw you already released Vah Rudania from Ganon’s clutches.”

Link nodded, wiping his eyes. “I climbed into Death Mountain.”

“You what?!”

“I… I really don’t want to do that again.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous it sounded. “I don’t think you’ll need to. Let’s see here… that’s Vah Rudania,” you counted off on your fingers, “Vah Medoh, and Vah Ruta. That leaves Vah Naboris. At least Gerudo Desert is a lot cooler than the caldera of Death Mountain!”

That made Link smile. Before you say any more, the crunch of footsteps caught your attention. It was Kapson. “Well boys, we’ll be getting started soon. Best get ready.”

“Ready?” Link asked.

“For the wedding of course! Comb your hair for goodness sake,” the old Zora chided. “You do have the rings, right [Y/n]?”

“Right here,” you replied, pulling out a small leather pouch. “I need to get changed though, especially for my role.”

“Your role?” Link asked.

* * *

You dressed back into your Royal Guard uniform – it was the most formal clothing you had at the moment. However, you decided to leave the beret off. You took out the crown and slid it back onto your head. As you looked in the mirror, it almost felt like the world was back to normal. You smiled and left.

As you stepped out and took your place next to Kapson, you could feel Link’s eyes following your every move. Kapson nodded in approval at your apparel with a sly smile. “How wonderful it is to see you dressed so appropriately.”

“It’s all thanks to Link,” you whispered back. Link seemed to stare off into the distance.

Kapson smiled. “I believe it’s time for you to begin.”

You nodded, removing your left glove and placing your hand over your heart. “By the power vested in me, I, Prince [Y/n] Daltus Hyrule hereby declare this town as part of the Greater Hylian Kingdom. I beseech the Golden Goddesses to bless this land and protect the fine people of Tarrey Town, this lovely couple, and, of course, the Bolson Construction Company.” A small ripple of laughter passed through the crowd. “With this, the new settlement of Tarrey Town is established.” A burst of light shot forth from your hand as your piece of the Triforce shimmered with light. Rainbow colored bursts exploded like fireworks above. You, like the rest, stared in awe. Somehow, you had managed to call it forth again.

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t compete with the light show,” Kapson chortled, “but I think I have the better role here. Shall we begin? Dearly beloved…”

* * *

The wedding reception was fantastic. A few of the attendees were singing their best wishes to Hudson and Rhondson, drunkenly off key. Hunnie drug her mother back to the buffet table for more cake. You laughed, for a moment, forgetting the troubles of the world. You found your way next to Link. “Some party huh?”

“Pretty amazing. It’s like you said: even in the calamity, life goes on.” Link still had a faraway look.

“You alright? You seemed a little lost at the ceremony.”

Link crossed his arms and leaned against one of the flower boxes. “I remembered something. Watching you wearing your crown brought back memories of seeing you at my knighting ceremony.” He seemed like he was searching for words. “I think… I think I- [Y/n]! Look out!”

“What?”

A soft object smacked into your face and landed in your hands: a bouquet of Silent Princess flowers.

A gaggle of laughter erupted all around. “Congratulations [Y/n],” Rhondson gasped between laughs. “Who is the lucky one?”

The reality of the situation set in, and you blushed. Link seemed a bit flustered as well.

* * *

The next morning, you and Link stood again at the cliff’s edge. You had just finished packing all of your belongings at the inn. “So, it’s settled then; we head to Kara Kara Bazaar and Gerudo Town.”

Link nodded, polishing his sword.

There was a slight problem. “Um, Link, how do you plan to get into Gerudo Town?”

“What do you mean?”

“The Gerudo only let women into their town. We won’t be able to get past the gates.”

“But you’ve gone, haven’t you?”

“Never inside, my sister always took care of business while I waited at Kara Kara Bazaar or trained with Lady Urbosa.” You paused. “Wait a second, you got in a few times.”

“How?”

“I’m afraid you never told me.”

You studied his face as the memories came rushing back in a flush of crimson to his face. “No. No, no, no. You… no.”

“Oh, c’mon, now I’m curious. Link, how’d you get in?”

Link refused to look you in the eye. “We should talk to Rhondson and see if she has any spare clothes.”

The implication dawned on you. “You didn’t…” Link seemed very interested in the Guardians in the valley. “You did? Link, you wore-”

“Shut up! Just go see Rhondson!”

You erupted in a cackle of gut-busting laughter and stumbled to find the newlywed.

* * *

 

 


	9. Infiltration

_You drummed your fingers on the table, looking back at all of the pins on the map. The clusters did not match any sort of pattern and were scattered all across Hyrule from the major roads to the depths of the Faron jungles._

_“Any luck?” Sharpe asked._

_“Nothing makes sense!”_

_“C’mon now, [Y/n] calm down.”_

_“Calm down?” you growled. “I will not rest until my sister’s attackers are strung up in the dungeons begging for mercy!” You turned back to the map. “These attacks should reveal their base to us, but nothing lines up. No central base, no clusters of attacks. There isn’t any sign of how they even cross Hyrule so easily.”_

_Impa sat across from you, frowning. “The Yiga broke away from the Sheikah long ago, but I’m sure they still employ our techniques. For all we know, they could be using disguises, pretending to be merchants or mere travelers.”_

_“Do you think they might be hiding in the Faron jungles? They seem to really like bananas.”_

_“I don’t think so,” Impa mused. “Their armor would not do well exposed to the jungle humidity for long periods of time.”_

_“Plus, they’d probably get sick of bananas if they were that easy to get,” Sharpe laughed._

_“The Yiga armor is based on an older design of ours,” Purah piped up. “The stretchy material would lose its elasticity with lots of moisture or lots of heat.”_

_“That rules out Eldin, Faron, and part of Lanayru.”_

_“They probably wouldn’t be anywhere near the coast either, like Akkala.”_

_“So somewhere dry but cool. Also, somewhere not too close to banana sources,” Impa said. “I believe that would narrow us down to the Tabantha Frontier or the Gerudo Highlands. Both are also near the major roadways.”_

_“What about Tanagar Canyon?” Sharpe asked._

_“Too inconvenient to climb in and out quickly.”_

_“That armor is not great for climbing in general,” Purah added._

_Sharpe looked at the map. “It seems like they’re searching for something too. Maybe the hidden shrines?”_

_You clenched your fists. “That raises more issues. Link may need to use the shrines when Ganon returns.”_

_“We’ll need a code, otherwise the Yiga may try to destroy the shrines.”_

_Sharpe nodded. “I think I know the perfect way to communicate the hidden shrines, should we need to use the Shrine of Resurrection.”_

_“There’s no guarantee the Shrine of Resurrection will wipe out memories,” you countered, “but I agree that a code is good. What did you have in mind Sharpe?”_

_Your friend smiled. “Do you really have to ask?”_

_You rolled your eyes with pure sarcasm. Then something caught your eye. Something you didn’t quite notice before._

_“Your majesty,” Impa said with a bow, “I will prepare a few scouting teams to search the area.”_

_“Hold on a moment.” You pulled out a new map of the major trade routes of Hyrule, carefully marking the locations. When you pulled away, you couldn’t help but smile. “All of the Yiga attacks have been on or near caravans that start from Kara Kara Bazaar. I think we should start looking around the Gerudo Highlands first.”_

_“It gets pretty cold there though,” Purah said. “That armor isn’t exactly Rito-made.”_

_“Which is why we start looking at a warmer hidden location. Specifically,” you said, drawing a circle, “Karusa Valley.”_

* * *

You sat on a plateau behind cover near the entrance to the Yiga Clan Hideout. The wind whistled through the canyon. The Sheikah armor kept you warm enough but did little to break the cutting wind. While you sat waiting, you scribbled away on a scrap of paper. “I’ve never been able to speak these words to you,” you muttered. “Your eyes…? Your smile? Definitely smile.”

As it turned out, writing a love letter was a lot harder than Sidon had made it seem. Then again, the fish prince was more attractive than Magnesis and could make women – and men – swoon with a single glance, so he could probably get away with more. You looked up from the note to check the area; no Yiga footsoldiers were nearby. Link hadn’t come back from his scouting mission either. Your hand hovered over your Gerudo Scimitar. You might have preferred larger weapons, but they weren’t exactly convenient for sneaking.

Your trip to the Gerudo Province had been uneventful save a very brief scuffle with a Hinox. You were surprised to see the bridges still intact and said a silent apology to your father as you made your way through the canyons. Link refused to let you see him in his Gerudo clothes as he snuck into town, but you did catch a little peek. Turns out Link looks good in women’s clothes, who knew? The colorful silks accentuated all of his best features, even making his muscled chest stand out a little more and his eyes brighter. Maybe you’d weave that into the letter?

You turned back to the scrap of paper: a very, very, very rough draft of your love letter. “Your smile… It was that smile that got me when we first met… Sometimes, I don’t think you realize how amazing and beautiful you are…”

“What are you doing?”

“Goddesses Link! Don’t sneak up on me!” You stuffed the paper hastily into your pocket. “What did you find?”

Link fought, and failed, to keep his snickering at bay. “What was that? Something for a lady friend?”

You blushed furiously. “No, of course not!”

“Is it Paya? I bet it’s Paya.”

“IT’S NOT PAYA! … Besides,” you added in a quieter voice, “not really interested in a lady friend.”

Link decided to drop the issue. “There’s a Gerudo woman held captive. Plenty of Yiga Clan guards, but no sign of the helm they stole from Lady Riju. Ready to go?”

You pulled your mask up and gave him a thumbs up.

The two of you crept into the lair, careful to avoid the sight of any soldiers. You climbed up a pillar to get a better look at the layout. Link crept in close behind you.

There was a thin ledge the two of you could use to climb across and a nice nook to distract the guard. You turned to signal to Link, but saw his eyes were aimed down… almost as if he was staring at you, or rather your…

“What are you doing?” you hissed.

“Sorry, a little tired.”

You waved him to crawl on the ledge. Was he staring at your butt? No, he couldn’t, could he? You took your bow and shot an arrow off into the corner.

“What was that?”

You waved at Link to go ahead. You leaped after him quickly and silently – happy your Sheikah training wasn’t getting rusty. “I thought I heard something,” you heard behind you as the two of you snuck away. “Must be my imagination.”

You and Link hurried away and into a small storage alcove above a huge opening where more Yiga Clan members were on guard. You looked around the storage room. There were a few ores that would fetch a nice price, but that wasn’t important right now. “Link, I have an idea. Hand me a few of those.”

“What? The bananas?”

“Yup.” You tied a few bananas to your belt and climbed along the wall to the catwalks above the room. Then you dropped them to the ground. Link followed suit.

You never thought a few bananas would ever be the cause of an all-out melee, but there’s a first time for everything… especially when ninja banana fanatics are involved. The two of you snuck past the brawl and down the hall. Behind you could hear screams and maybe even the sound of a sword being drawn?

You and Link then came to the treasure room and… more bananas. “Anything in that chest?”

“Couple ores, a bow, lots of bananas.”

“No helm here either.”

Link pulled out his Sheikah Slate. “There’s a hidden door. Hold on…” Red energy whips shot out from the slate and grabbed the wall, spinning it to the side.

The two of you left the hideout. You were in a strange valley shielded from the elements by overhanging rocks, though a bit of the icy winds of Gerudo Highlands made their way in. A pit dominated the center. It seemed bottomless, a possibility you did not want to test out. All was silent. The gaze of the hundreds of stone frogs around the valley seemed to judge your every movement.

“We must have missed something,” Link murmured next to you.

“Maybe,” you said, “but something feels off.”

“Hey!” You instantly fell into a crouching defensive position and drew your Gerudo Scimitar. The voice seemed to have no owner.

Suddenly, in a poof of red spell tags, a ninja in ornate armor and a frilled mask appeared. He rolled his arm and stretched. “Who the heck are you? And what are you doing in my napping spot?!” By your guess, the newcomer must be the leader of the Yiga Clan, but you didn’t expect someone so out of shape to be in charge of the musclebound footsoldiers you had just been sneaking around. “Wait a minute… That thing on your hip… Is that… Could it be a Sheikah Slate?”

Lucky for you, he seemed far more interested in Link. You couldn’t exactly fault him for his taste. But, if he was interested in Link…

“If it’s a Sheikah Slate… Then that means… Yeah, IT’S YOU! You’re that Link guy I’ve been looking for! What luck!” the ninja leader cheered, as you snuck around behind him. “My scouts are out in the field looking high and low, but you just wander into my hideout! Oh, excuse me. I haven’t introduced myself yet. I am the leader… of the Yiga Clan!”

You crept closer.

“The strong! The burly!!”

A little closer…

“The one!! The only!!!”

Weapon drawn and ready…

“MASTER KOHGA!!! Now, prepare yourself! …Wait, weren’t there two of you?” You swung down, slashing his back.

“Link, now!”

He charged with his sword, knocking the master ninja back while you fired an arrow at his head.

Kohga disappeared and reappeared before the endless pit. “You two… I underestimated you. I need to bust out my serious moves… A secret technique taught by my father’s mother’s father! It will… destroy you! This is the end!” He shouted. With a final over-the-top pose, a giant spiked iron ball appeared. “Ahahah-uh… Huh. Maybe it’s a tad too big. Are you two still over there?”

You and Link shot each other a questioning look. “Pretty soon you’ll be gone!” Kohga continued, though neither of you were paying attention to his rambling as the ball had begun rolling backwards… and backwards… and into the pit with Kohga. “I will be remembered! We will chase you to the ends of Hyruuuuule!” All that was left was a soft thump.

“Yeesh…” you sighed. “These guys are supposed to be serving the Calamity?”

A new explosion of red spell tags revealed a chest. Link popped the lock and pulled out a golden headdress encrusted with gems: the Thunder Helm.

“Now comes the fun part,” you smiled, trying to break the silence.

Link merely nodded, but seemed a little distracted.

* * *

 

 


	10. Eye of the Storm

_You stood with your claymore at the ready high above the Gerudo Desert. “Again, sparrow.”_

_“Yes ma’am!” You charged with your blade raised and got knocked back again by her shield._

_“Solid. Your speed and power are good, but your accuracy still needs work. Focus on your opponent and every aspect of your strikes. Speed and power mean nothing if you miss.” She looked over you. “None of that matters though if you die of heat stroke. Let’s take a break.”_

_You sighed and let the tough façade drop. You collapsed against the wall. Sweat poured down your face, and your stomach was twisted in knots.  A slice of juicy hydromelon appeared. “Here sparrow, it’ll help.”_

_“Thanks,” you blurted out before diving into it. You heard the Gerudo Chief laugh beside you._

_After that slice and several others were gone, you wiped the juice away with the back of your hand. The fruit calmed your stomach and cooled you off enough to catch your breath. There was finally time to enjoy the view from Vah Naboris. From here, you could see for miles, nearly to the kingdom’s border just past Arbiter’s Grounds._

_“Feeling better?” Urbosa asked._

_“Much better. Thanks.”_

_“Sparrow, you need to properly prepare. What happened to that Desert Voe Armor I gave you?”_

_“I forgot to pack it. Our trip here was kinda spur-of-the-moment.”_

_“Ah yes, the Yiga Clan. Knowing they are in Karusa Valley certainly helps. We’ll have regular patrols now. Will you be returning to the Castle then?”_

_“No, tonight we’re leaving for the new Military Training Camp outside Rauru Settlement. There’s some new recruits I plan on testing. Hopefully I can learn something new from them. After a few days there, Zelda and I are headed to Rito Village.”_

_Urbosa nodded in approval. “If you’re leaving tonight, then I still have more to teach you. Are you up for it?”_

_“Absolutely.”_

* * *

The wind howled, drowning out all sound but the braying of the Divine Beast. You held the scrap of cloth a little tighter over your nose and mouth to keep the swirling sands out. You turned back from the outlook and walked back into Vah Naboris. “Any luck?”

Link furiously tapped away at the Sheikah Slate sending each segment of the torso spinning. Finally, he smiled and each one locked into position. “This should be the best set up for us to take on whatever Ganon has for us.”

“You mean, it’s the best set up to get that final chest.” Link blushed as he walked to his prize. “I swear, if it’s just some arrows again.”

“Hey, arrows are useful!”

You pretended to roll your eyes. Vah Naboris was far more complex than Vah Ruta had been. It relied on the power of electricity rather than water, which also made it far more dangerous. The last thing you wanted was for one of you to get electrocuted. As strong as the Desert Voe Armor you bought from Rhondson was, it couldn’t stop electricity. You remembered Zelda had mentioned a type of armor using an ancient material that negated all shock, but no one seemed to know anything about it. No matter, you could make do with just being careful about where Link slung the metal boxes and switches.

Link returned, slight disappointment on his face. He pulled out his Sheikah Slate. “Ready?”

You drew your Golden Claymore with a heavy breath. “Ready Link.”

Like before, a burst of Ganon’s malice spewed forth from the control console. This monstrosity writhed and zapped about the room. Unlike Waterblight, this new abomination had an energy shield and a hook. You braced yourself for the scourge of Vah Naboris: Thunderblight Ganon.

Before you could react, the monster zapped in front of you. You leapt away from the hook and swung, only to find your sword knocked away by its shield. As quickly as it came, it shot away to the other side of the room. You did notice something had changed. “Link! The shield can be broken!”

He nodded, switching to Bomb Arrows. He launched a volley at the shield, breaking it. You charged in and slammed your sword into its head. It screeched and knocked you away with its hook.

“[Y/n]!”

“I’m fine,” you wheezed, scrambling to your feet. The monster screeched again, now in the center of the room. Its shield regenerated. It swung its hook, sending bolts of lightning around the room. Suddenly, metal beams slammed into the ground around you. “Link!” you shouted. “Magnesis!”

Using the Sheikah Slate, he yanked one free and tossed it towards the demonic being. Lightning shot down again but struck Thunderblight Ganon directly and knocking it to the ground. “Now!” You ran in swinging your Golden Claymore as hard as you could. You got a few good swings in before the monster tried to escape. You crouched down and switched to your shield. Link leapt, using you as a spring board, and slammed down onto the monster. It fell once more and both of you stabbed it. With one final nightmarish scream, it trembled, trying to hold its form but malice burst from it, dissolving it into ether.

“That’s four down, right?” You laughed shakily.

Link nodded and tapped his Sheikah Slate to the terminal, bringing the soft blue glow back to the divine beast.

“Well now, isn’t this a surprise. The Royal Knight and the Prince himself. Both of you may have to share your secrets of evading death with the rest of us.” The spirit of the Gerudo Chief strode confidently down the steps with the poise and grace of a goddess. “I knew you wouldn’t let us down. Thanks to your valor and skill, my soul is free, and Naboris is ours once again. Which means that finally we can complete what we started years ago. We Gerudo have no tolerance for unfinished business.”

Her gaze drifted over the two of you, a smile sprouting on her face. “I’ve waited so long for the moment to see you finally rush Hyrule Castle – as well as for the moment when I incinerate Ganon into a pile of ash.”

“Which reminds me, I wanted to give you a little something. Please accept this gift, which has come to be known as Urbosa’s Fury. It will no doubt be of use to you!” Just like with Mipha, an orb of energy burst forth and into Link. He smiled, spun, and snapped his fingers, launching a barrage of lightning, just like Urbosa.

“Both you and the princess… I know you have suffered much regarding what happened to us Champions. But this is how things had to happen. No one need carry blame. So please, make it clear so she understands that. Tell her to shed any worries. And let her know… I couldn’t be more proud of her. That goes for you as well, my prince. You’ve certainly become quite the swordsman, one worthy of being a brother of the Gerudo. You and Link make an unstoppable team.”

“Thank you,” you said, a little blush tinging your cheeks.

“You take good care of the princess. Oh, and also,” she said with a sidelong glance and smirk in your direction, “take good care of Hyrule.”  The two of you were wrapped in a bubble of light that carried you back to Gerudo Town.

* * *

As you waited for Link to return from meeting with Lady Riju, you sat on the steps of Dago Chisay Shrine and wrote out the rest of your love letter. The first draft wasn’t perfect, but it wasn’t horrible either. All you needed now was some nice stationary to write the final version, an envelope, and some way of hiding it in Link’s pack. There were a few things that needed to be changed. You were still debating on including the part about how good he looked in Gerudo Vai clothing.

Speaking of, Link walked across the sand towards you. Somehow, he made walking on sand in billowy clothes look effortless. You stuffed the letter back into your bag. If he saw, he didn’t say it. “Well, how did it go? What did Lady Riju think?”

Link pulled out a beautiful sword and shield, a set you instantly recognized. “Urbosa would be honored if you wielded them, Link, but…”

Link raised an eyebrow, simultaneously trying to cover himself with the shield.

“I thought that memory would have returned by now,” you muttered. “Link, many weapons can harm the Calamity, but one is far more effective than the others.”

“Which is…?”

“The _Sword the Seals the Darkness_ , your sword: the Master Sword! The only problem is figuring out where it is.”

“We can look after I change.” He squirmed a bit.

“What’s wrong? You look cute in that!” The words came out far quicker than you expected. On the inside, you were screaming.

“I’m not cute,” he pouted behind the veil. “I’m manly. I just don’t like being… so exposed.”

“Hero of Courage, able to face any monster but gets all shy in drag. Honestly, I think you could rock that look better than my sister. And exposed? Really, this coming from the guy who takes off his shirt every time he gets just a bit sweaty?”

“Shut up!” Link whined. “And I only take off my shirt when we’re washing up in the creek! Just let me change.”

“Fine, fine.” Despite the jokes, it didn’t matter to you what he wore. He would still be cute and manly at the same time. It was just the way the silk flowed around him like some god of beauty, gracing a poor mortal with his presence…

“Can you… not look at me like that?” Link practically shrunk behind the shield.

“Oh, sorry!” You turned away as Link hid in the Shrine’s alcove to change. Maybe you wouldn’t include the part about the Gerudo clothes in your letter.

You fixed your gaze out at the shifting sands. It was starting to get dark, but since tonight wasn’t a blood moon, you and Link would travel as far as you could. If anyone knew about the Master Sword, it would be Impa. A flash of blue caught your eye. You drew your weapon, but there was nothing there. “Link, I’m going to be right back.”

“Okay.”

You took a few steps out towards the desert. There were a few stray Yellow Lizalfos and Electric Chu-chus, but nothing blue. Your hand gripped your claymore tightly. You were safe, but a gut feeling said you weren’t alone. You took a few more steps.

“[Y/n]…”

That was not Link’s voice. It sounded cold and distant, like an echo in a canyon. It was also slightly feminine.

“[Y/n]…”

In the distance there was a figure dressed in blue and violet floating above the sands. You ran after her, but she was much faster. While your feet sunk into the sand, she merely floated above it.

“Who are you?”

“Prince [Y/n]…” She floated atop a sand dune, watching you with unseeing eyes as you scrambled up towards her. “I have come to ask you a favor.”

You drew your claymore. “Who are you?” you asked again.

The stranger stared at your blade then at you. “I am Fi, emissary of Hylia and the spirit of the Master Sword.”

You nearly dropped your weapon. Your mother’s stories always spoke of the various guides that aided the heroes of past Hyrule, but you never imagined you’d get to meet one. You knelt at her feet. “I’m sorry Mistress Fi. How may I help you?”

The spirit stiffly floated closer to you. “My Master… Master Link… he cannot hear me. There is something blocking us.”

“His memory is a bit rough,” you admitted.

“Please bring him to me. You can find the Master Sword in the Lost Woods. Princess Zelda returned it after Master Link fell in battle.”

“Consider it done.”

“I can show you how to find the Master Sword using Dowsing. Do you need a tutorial?”

“No, that’s quite alright. You already told me where-”

“Prince [Y/n], the batteries in your Wiimote are nearly depleted.”

You weren’t quite sure what those words meant, but your mother’s stories did mention that the legendary spirit had a few… quirks. “Mistress Fi, please I must return to Link. We’ll leave for the Lost Woods immediately.”

“Thank you, may the Goddess protect you.” In a flash of light, she was gone. You sighed, a bit thankful the awkward encounter was over.

“[Y/n]!” Link ran up behind you, now in a Snowquill Tunic to deal with the cold desert night. With the new clothing his bravery seemed to have returned as well. “Why did you run off?”

“The Master Sword is in the Lost Woods.”

“How…?”

“Just… it’s complicated. Trust me. We should leave immediately. After all, we have to cross the entire kingdom.”

Link smiled. “I’m sure it will go by fast, especially with you to keep me company.”

He turned and headed towards the stables at the desert’s edge, completely unaware of how much his words meant to you.

As the two of you walked, you noticed his grin was a little sinister. “What are you thinking?”

“Oh nothing. Just that maybe you’d look good in Vai clothes.”

“In your dreams,” you scoffed.

“You have to sleep sometime [Y/n].”

“Don’t you dare!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the rapid updates. This account is now caught up with my other accounts. All future updates will be on Fridays. For more information, please see the posted schedule on my DeviantArt account at deviantart.com/dreamdepot.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!  
> DreamDepot


	11. The Master Sword

“Good mooooooorning!”

You nearly leapt out of your skin, though you did fall out of the bed. You snapped up. “Please don’t scare me like that!”

The little forest spirit trembled. “I’m sorry, Mr. Prince, sir.”

You couldn’t stay mad at the adorable Korok. “Just… next time, please don’t yell.” You got up and stretched, feeling the strange satisfaction of your back popping. You stepped into the corner of the room and stroked the side of the wall. With a little rumble, the wood parted, sending fresh cool water running down your body. Any excess was instantly soaked up by the floor of roots. You used a mixture of sugar and wildberries to make a scrub that you lathered on with a moss sponge. You sighed, feeling more clean and relaxed than you had in the past week.

Getting to the Lost Woods was easier said than done. Originally, you and Link took the main road, but a series of encampments and Guardians drove you farther and farther off the path until you ended up having to go up and around Hyrule Castle via Tabantha (which didn’t sit so well with you). What followed was a week of straight rain and mud until you finally made your way to the sanctuary of the Master Sword. Finally, it felt like you had the last of the sand of the Gerudo Desert and the mud of every other province washed off.

“So, where is Link?” You asked the Korok, while you dried off with some leaves. “Did he go looking for more of Hetsu’s seeds?”

“Nope!” The Korok chirped, handing you a freshly roasted fish for breakfast. “Mr. Hero just finished the last trial and is ready to try and pull the Master Sword from its pedestal!”

“Why didn’t you say so?” You hastily scarfed down the fish and tossed on your tunic. “Morning everyone!” You shouted to the other spirits that lived within the Great Deku Tree.  The cracked stone shrine to the sword of evil’s bane stood before you. Link stepped up to the pedestal, giving you a smile and a tiny wave. He then took a deep breath. He crouched down, grasping tightly. At first, nothing happened. You could see the beads of sweat on Link’s forehead as he struggled to pull the sword. With a scraping sound, suddenly the sword began to come free, inch by inch. As he lifted the sword, a great blue light spilled forth from the pedestal, and Link disappeared.

“Wait, where’d Link go?!”

The Great Deku Tree hummed above you. “Please don’t fret. Link has been transported into another realm for the Trial of the Sword. He has passed before. In fact, he passed with flying colors. He’ll be back soon.”

“Oh… okay.”

“Oh, and Prince [Y/n],” the Great Deku Tree added. “I have a gift for you.” With a snap, some roots shifted and revealed a chest.

You opened it. Inside was a beautiful greatsword, white as moonlight. It was intricately carved with the symbols of the ancient sages and glowed with energy. “That is the Sword of the Six Sages, a relic of the Twilight Era. That very sword was once wielded by the ancient sages, but also by Calamity Ganon’s former incarnation known as Ganondorf. That man, might I add, was your predecessor as champion of the Goddess Din.”

You held the sword in your hands, a thrum of energy passed through you sending shivers down your spine. “Thank you, but…”

“Why?” The Great Deku Tree offered. “It may not seal the darkness like the Master Sword, but it can certainly harm it. The sword is imbued with the blood of Ganon; even it and its minions cannot block its strike. However, a word of caution: the sword is imbued with the energy of light and darkness making it capable of bringing great good or great evil to Hyrule. I trust you will make the right decision.”

You bowed to the sword in reverence and sheathed it with a flourish. “I promise I will make you proud. Thank you.” You strapped the sword to your back, knowing it may be the very tool you’ll need to turn the tide of battle.

* * *

Night had fallen, and Link was still in the Trial. You prepared extra dinner, Meat Rice Balls, though it was growing cold. You initially wanted to make crepes now that you had all of the ingredients, but you quickly discovered that the Koroks did not like to watch you eat any form of vegetable or fruit in front of them.

By the light of the fire, you finished a few final papers for the company. You now reached every major settlement in the kingdom. The Rito now joined your company as a simple mail service, much like how they did in the golden days of Hyrule. For larger packages and products, the company had a fleet of rebuilt covered wagons and ships. While everyone still avoided Hyrule Field – and for good reason – people had access to more than ever, faster than ever. A nickname for you was starting to spread: the Prince of the Wild. For that, you blamed Kass, but it had a nice ring to it.

Requests came in for a variety of products, some large ones needed your approval. You signed off on a major ongoing shipment of fish from Lurelin and Tabantha to the Zora’s Domain. Prince Sidon personally ordered his tenth shipment of Hearty Salmon. You also denied a request for fifty-five rushrooms from a certain stable hand near Kara Kara Bazaar. The man had a problem, and you were not going to be an enabler.

You set the papers aside. You would drop them off at Riverside Stable to be sent out with the mail on your way to Hyrule Castle. A flurry of butterflies danced in your stomach, anxious about returning home. Was Zelda okay? What if she couldn’t hold Ganon back before you got there? What if you couldn’t get into the castle? What if Link got hurt? What if Link died?

You closed your eyes and took deep slow breaths. “One step at a time,” you whispered to yourself. “One step at a time. We’ll get there and keep fighting until we can’t anymore.”

You decided to distract yourself, specifically with a different project you had been dreading: the final draft of your love letter.

* * *

_Dear Link,_

_I’m writing this as we prepare to take back Hyrule Castle. This is it, our attack on Ganon, and perhaps the last chance the people of Hyrule have left. I want to write this for you, so that you can hear my words should the worst happen._

_I’ve never been able to speak these words to you; I always get tongue-tied when I see your smile. It was that beautiful smile that got me when we first met. That smile brought me out of the sadness of my mother’s passing, and I knew immediately that I could trust you._

_Sometimes, I don’t think you realize how amazing and beautiful you are. I love how you like to talk, but only with me. I love your sparkling eyes when you laugh. I love how you’re the best swordsman I’ve ever seen. No one can hold a candle to you, no matter how hard anyone may try._

_I’ve always appreciated how kind you’ve been to me; even if you can’t remember everything from so long ago. You’ve always been there by my side, teaching me to be better whether it was with my sword or as a person. I trust you more than anyone else. The time I spend with you makes me the happiest man in the world._

_This might be my only chance to tell you. Link, you are my dearest friend, and I love you. I love you not just as a friend, but romantically. I understand if you don’t feel the same, but I want you to know that I will always stand by your side._

_With all my love,_

_[Y/n]_

* * *

You finished the letter and folded it into a makeshift envelope. If you were in the castle, you would have sealed it with wax and your personal seal, but wax candles were a luxury you typically didn’t carry with you. Other options like tree sap and honey crossed your mind, but they would likely ruin the letter.

You looked up and saw a flower: a Silent Princess. It was one of your sister’s favorites, and Link’s as well. You picked it and tied it with some twine to your letter. You slipped the letter in to his pack.

Link suddenly appeared in a burst of light, hair disheveled and very naked. “[Y/n]!” He tackled you to the ground, arms around you in a bear hug. “[Y/n]” he choked, tears falling on your Hylian tunic.

“Link, what’s wrong?”

“You’re alive… thank all the Goddesses, you’re alive…”

“Yeah,” you laughed. “Been for a while, thanks for noticing.”

“No,” he sniffed. “I remember. Tanagar Canyon… you fell… I’m sorry, I didn’t protect Zelda or you.”

You smiled, wrapping your arms around him and stroking his hair. “I’m fine, aren’t I?” Outwardly, you were calm, but on the inside, you were screaming for joy, holding him in your arms. “Just glad you’re safe too.”

“Thanks.”

Suddenly, a chorus of Korok chatter rose from around you.

“What are they doing?”

“Are naked hugs a thing?”

“Can we have hugs?”

The two of you turned an incredibly bright shade of red. Link quickly pulled away, but his hand lingered for a moment on your arm. “Think you’d better get dressed,” you murmured.

He tossed on his tunic and turned to the sword. Once again, he grasped and lifted. The Master Sword came free with no effort gleaming in the forest light. As Link lifted it skyward, you swore you heard a voice in your ear whisper, “Thank you.”

* * *

You tightened the clasps on your Ancient Cuirass and Greaves. Robbie still was working out the kinks on the helm. The NaVI system was a bit… overzealous, so he was trying out something he called the “Telemetry and Target Lock” to balance it out. The result was explosive to say the least. Instead, you wore your crown, feeling it was far more appropriate. You ran a quick checklist: Sword of the Six Sages, Royal Shield, Royal Bow, tons of arrows of all types, and a handful of healing potions. Your heart pounded. Your home had never appeared so menacing to you.

“Ready?” Link asked. He was in his Champion’s Tunic and Hylian Hood and Pants. The Master Sword gleamed on his back, next to his Royal Shield, and Royal Bow.

“As I’ll ever be.”

You stepped onto the raft and pulled out a Korok Leaf, while Link braced the sail to steer. The sky grew darker and darker as the raft crept across the moat. The malice and dark magic in the air made goosebumps all over your arms and shivers down your spine. The Calamity roared high above you but didn’t seem to notice the intruders.

“Zelda’s in the highest tower,” Link said. “What’s the best way up there?”

“Usually the main road to the Sanctum, but I doubt that’s unguarded or even intact. We’ll need to sneak in near the old mines or at the docks.”

“And then?”

“Play it by ear.”

Link didn’t respond. The dark water looked as though it would swallow you up. Thankfully, there were no aquatic Guardians otherwise your approach might have been impossible.

“Don’t worry Zelda,” you murmured. “We’re coming. Just hang on a little bit longer.”

* * *

 


	12. Homecoming

The Hyrule Castle Docks were nearly silent, save the lapping water and the occasional snap of a Lizalfos tongue lazily snatching a fly. For the first time in a century, a boat entered the cove or rather a humble raft. The squad of bored Black Lizalfos rushed over to inspect it, but alas the raft was empty without a morsel for them to eat.

You and Link leaped out of the water, blitzing them with a flurry of slashes. Each dissolved into a puff of dark smoke. You waved to Link to be silent as you shot a quick look around. “Clear!” You announced.

“Great idea swimming in.”

“They definitely didn’t see it coming,” you laughed. The two of you climbed the stairs past the dock overlook, but the main entrance had collapsed. “Crap… this way Link.” You took him farther up in the cave to a dead end. Moss and slime claimed the rocks, leaving a rank odor in the air. You reached deep into a crevice and yanked a hidden switch back. The wall rumbled, creaking from years of neglect and swung open.

You charged into the next room with your bow drawn and fired bomb arrows at the Lizalfos patrol. Link followed, charging in with the Master Sword. Soon, all of the lizard reinforcements joined their brethren in ether. Letting your adrenaline peter out, you felt at ease in the familiar castle library. Seeing the library brought back all sorts of memories from tutoring to reading with Zelda to hearing the Chancellor’s lectures. Now that you thought about it, the short man was a little weird. His lectures almost sounded like he was planning a coup d’état.

“Queen Zelda the VI built all sorts of secret passages,” you explained. “These in the library were for evacuation, if the castle should ever come under attack. Kinda funny we’re using them in reverse, huh?” Suddenly you were jolted back seeing a cluster of orange eyes. “Shoot, we’re being watched!” You sniped the eyes with your arrows. “We can’t stay here for long.”

Link was quiet, staring at the remnants of his shield in pieces on the floor.

“There’s no way you’ll be able to take on Ganon without a shield.”

“I’ll just use this one,” Link said, picking up the lacquered Royal Guard Shield left behind by a Lizalfos.

“That shield won’t last. We never used them for more than parade, because they break too easily.” You thought for a moment. “I know the perfect shield. Follow me.”

* * *

Monsters crawled across every corner of the castle, but you led Link deep into the bowels of your home, to the darkest corner of the dungeon lockup. A massive skeleton poked out from the rubble in the chamber. Your left hand pulsed with light, resonating with the holy energy of the room… which certainly helped since your sister couldn’t exactly perform the ceremony at the moment. “The only way to get the shield is to complete the full knighting ceremony. Link, you have passed this test before. I cannot help you, but it will give you the last tool you need to face Ganon. Do you accept this challenge?”

Link nodded, but you could see the uncertainty on his face.

“Good luck.” You snapped to attention and raised your left hand. “Is the prospective knight ready?”

“Yes, sir!”

“As the Triforce has three pieces, so must a knight of Hyrule embody the three divine qualities: power, wisdom, and courage. I, Prince [Y/n] Daltus Hyrule, with Lady Hylia as my witness shall hereby preside over this examination.” You stalled trying to remember all of the words. “The applicant has… five minutes to complete the test and shall not receive any assistance. May the blessings of the Goddesses be upon you.” The light from your hand was blinding as your piece of the Triforce materialized before you. “The Trial of the Knight begins now! Bound Stalnox of Koholint, I command you rise!”

A deep rumble reverberated in the room, casting rubble and stone dust down from the ceiling. The skeleton rose, rebuilding itself into the mighty and terrifying Stalnox. Your heart pounded; did you just send Link to his death?

Link instantly froze the skeletal cyclops in Stasis and smashed it with a Great Flamesword. As it was freed, it tore a rib from its body, throwing it at Link like a boomerang. Link dodge-rolled and chucked a bomb, knocking the Stalnox to pieces. He charged the bouncing eyeball and stabbed it clean-through with his Master Sword. You sighed; you should have known you had nothing to fear.

The Stalnox hissed and disappeared in a rush of smoke before returning to its shallow grave. Your Triforce piece lit up the room once more before returning to your hand. Link sheathed the Master Sword while you opened up the newly appeared chest, picking up the grand Hylian Shield. You drew your Sword of the Six Sages. “May the prospective knight kneel.”

Link did so as you approached. “Prospective knight, the oath of a Knight of the Kingdom of Hyrule is not one to be taken lightly. Do you swear to defend the Holy Triforce, the Kingdom of Hyrule, her people, and the Crown? Do you swear to speak only the truth, to be charitable to the poor and helpless? Do you swear to be brave, to never avoid dangerous paths out of fear? Do you swear to use your power, wisdom, and courage to protect us all?”

“I do.”

You tapped the sword gently on his shoulders, right to left. “Then, I name thee Sir Link of the Hateno Province. Let this holy shield be proof to all that you are a true Knight of the Kingdom of Hyrule… the soon to-be-restored Kingdom,” you added with a slight laugh. “Please stand.”

Link took the legendary shield and tested its weight.

“You know, that shield is crafted to be as strong as the great Hero of Time’s shield.”

“So, you’re saying I look heroic?”

“Yeah, you do.” Link’s smile seemed to shine. “Let’s get going. Last thing we need is Ganon to catch on where we are.”

* * *

Climbing through the ruined halls of your home was slow going. Between the monsters and the Guardians, you and your knight had to plan each step carefully. Several times you had to avoid the main road entirely, unless you wanted Guardians to turn you into swiss cheese. The two of you fought Lynels in the Guardhouses, but the path to the Sanctum was not clear. The best choice was to make it to Zelda’s Laboratory and climb.

The tower that housed your sister’s study was somehow mostly intact. “When this is over, I’m going to repair this room,” you announced. Link didn’t respond, he was staring off in the distance. You smiled, by now knowing how to tell when his memories were rushing back to him. A whirring sound however caught your attention. You peeked out of the window; a fleet of Guardian Skywatchers were homing in on the tower. “Damn! Link, let’s go!”

Link didn’t answer, his mind still in the past.

“C’mon!” You scooped him up and ran across the bridge into your sister’s room. You set him in a safe niche and leaped down to dispatch the Moblin. You could hear the Skywatchers getting closer and closer.

“What’s going on?” Link mumbled as he returned to the present.

“We need to get away now! Guardians!”

He grabbed your hand and crouched down. “What are-” You were cut off by a giant gust of wind and the green specter of Revali. Link snatched your waist and carried the two of you up on the column of air. You reached out with the Triforce, slowing time and buying you a chance to escape. Several Guardian Stalkers now joined the chase, scaling the side of the rocky cliffs.

The two of you landed in the uppermost courtyard of the castle, right outside the Sanctum. Blight poisoned the water and land. You could just make out the beating heart of the Calamity inside the Sanctum. Your piece of the Triforce seemed to resonate with it. You knew Zelda had to be inside.

“It’s now or never, c’mon!” Link urged, pulling you to your feet.

“The Guardians are coming,” you muttered, “I’ll hold them off.”

Link only pulled harder, his hand clenching yours.

“Link, you know it’s the only way. If I don’t stop them, they could give Ganon an advantage.”

His hand slowly loosened. “But…”

“We don’t have time to argue!” You shouted, your voice shifting to the tone you used with your soldiers. “My sword is designed to pierce his armor, but you are the only one who can destroy him. Hyrule is counting on you, Sir Link! It’s…” your voice cracked. “You are the last hope of our kingdom. Without you, all is lost.”

Link let go of your hand. “Please be safe.”

“You don’t need to worry about me. You’re not the only one who can cheat death.”

Link nodded. He walked hesitantly towards the Sanctum. You took another look at your knight, bravely going to battle. Your friend, your champion. Your heart pounded with each step. Time was running out, and no ancient healing chamber would help you now. The clanking Guardians were fast approaching.

“No, not again.” You lowered your sword and ran up to him.

“Did you say some–?”

You slammed Link against the wall and mashed your lips against his. It was messy, clumsy, a little awkward, but to you it was the best kiss in the history of Hyrule. You caressed the back of his head and pressed up against him. His body softened, and he wrapped around you, his hands running down your sides. A moan vibrated through him, feeding your desire. When you finally broke to breathe, both of you were red and panting.

“A kiss for luck?” Link asked in a small voice.

“It was a plea,” you said, pressing your forehead to his. “Come back safe. Save my sister. Protect Zelda from Ganon. Promise me Link.”

His sparkling eyes connected with yours. “With all my heart.”

“Then go,” you said, drawing your holy sword and turning to face the oncoming Guardians. “Fight and win. Consider it a royal order!”

He let out a small laugh. “As you wish, your majesty.”

His bootsteps echoed as he charged in with renewed vigor. You were already focused on the approaching onslaught. Several targeting reticles instantly locked onto you. “Your master’s reign of terror is over. I won’t let you stop Link!”

At that moment, a roar of energy filled the air as each of the Divine Beasts fired, missing you and the Guardians by inches. You took the distraction to activate your Triforce. The golden light wrapped around your sword. With a single strike of the Mortal Draw technique, you pierced the armor of one of the Stalkers like a rock through seafoam. As the energy blast dissipated, the other Guardians turned back to you, somehow more hesitant to attack.

One Guardian locked on and fired, but you perfectly parried the shot, blowing up the demented automaton. You charged in, sweeping the spider legs of another with a Hurricane Spin attack. You jabbed your sword up through the Guardian and leapt off of it towards a Skywatcher. With a mighty down-stab attack, you shattered its armor and sent it plummeting into the moat. You landed and blocked the way into the Sanctum from the other Guardians. The clanking grew louder, as more and more Guardians and monsters swarmed you. For each of the Calamity’s troops you destroyed, two more appeared in its place.

You felt the power of the Goddesses pulse through your veins. Energy coursed from your hand into the sword, creating balls of energy before you. With a swing, you batted the orbs forth sending them crashing into the monsters, sending Lizalfos and Moblins off the edge of the cliff. You raised your sword aloft, sending waves of fire searing across the courtyard, melting away some of the tainted ooze. You charged forward and shattered a Lynel’s shield and leapt onto its back. Using the lion-man as a meat shield, you charged into another and leaped to safety as they careened into the river and off the waterfall. You landed in a small patch of dead grass, surrounded by a horde of Guardian Stalkers.

“C’mon, what are you waiting for?”

The Guardians and monsters hesitated, fearing your blade, shuffling back and forth.

“Do you know who I am? Go ahead and try to kill me,” you scoffed. “I’m the damn Prince of the Wild!” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so excited to post this chapter. The final scene was the first I wrote after the Prologue.


	13. It's Over, Isn't It?

“[Y/n]…”

Darkness. Nothing but darkness.

“[Y/n]…”

Cold. Very cold.

“[Y/n]…”

Your limbs were numb and heavy as rock. The battle replayed in your mind on a loop. You defeated every single Guardian while the battle against the Calamity raged inside the Sanctum. Unfortunately, a Gold Lynel caught you with your guard down. The piercing blade felt like fire, but only for a moment before everything disappeared before you.

Now, you floated cold and alone in a void with no end in sight.

“[Y/n]… [Y/n]… open your eyes…”

_No…_ you thought. _Please let me rest. Haven’t I done enough?_

“[Y/n]… it’s time for you to wake up.”

Your body was slowly warming, though you were surprised to feel that the aches and pains were gone. You forced your eyes open. Before you stood a beautiful and familiar Gerudo woman. “Telma? Where am I?”

The lady laughed. “No, no. I apologize. I took this form since I thought it would be a bit more… comfortable for you.”

You screwed your face tight in concentration, trying to beat back a growing migraine. “Who are you? Am I dead?”

“You’ve done splendidly, my champion. In fact, I would say you are the best champion I’ve ever had.”

Suddenly it clicked. “Are you the Goddess Din?”

She smiled with pride. “How perceptive of you, my champion. Come now, we don’t have much time.” She helped you to your feet. “Why don’t we talk a quick walk?”

She led you through the mists and darkness to a tunnel filled with light. You noticed a soft teal glow followed you, flames gently caressing your bare feet. In fact, your clothes had disappeared completely, leaving you instead in a simple loose white tunic that reminded you of your sister’s prayer dress. Stepping though, you found yourself on Hyrule Castle’s tallest tower, just above the Sanctum. The sky was filled with dark violent clouds. Ganon’s Blight had come together in a single form: a terrible boar-like beast. But, before you could even express your fears, you saw Link leap from horseback and fire the Bow of Light at the beast. The beast howled and reformed into the storm-like being that once surrounded Hyrule Castle, but a new burst of light came forth and sealed the being away for another ten thousand years.

“Impressive, even when the odds were against Hyrule ever rising again, Ganon lies defeated,” Din commented. The miasma cleared, and sunlight streamed down. You looked around the castle grounds, seeing darkness leave the possessed Guardians, and the Blight leave the land. It would be some time before a century of pollution would be reversed, but the land could finally heal.

“They have a lot of rebuilding to do.”

Din seemed to give you a strange look. “I suppose they do, but I don’t think you understand the gravity of what’s been done. You don’t seem surprised at all.”

“Of course not,” you almost laughed. “You don’t know Link like I do. I always knew he could do it. It was only a matter of time, and I couldn’t be prouder of him.”

Din seemed to like that answer. “But you don’t sound all that happy about it?”

“Of course, I’m happy,” you said more to convince yourself than the goddess. “He succeeded. It’s just… just…” You felt the tears start to fall. “I’ll never see him again.”

“Wasn’t that what your little goodbye kiss was for?”

At this point, you didn’t care enough to be embarrassed. “No, we were so close…”

“You wanted to grow old and happy together or something?”

“Yes!” You stared at the ground exasperated. “I’m sorry. You already brought me back once and I didn’t even do what you needed. Please, if you can bring me back again, I promise I’ll do anything you want!”

“A tempting offer, but you shouldn’t make deals before you have all the details.”

“I’m sorry?”

“It will be better to show you.” Din waved her hand sending a wave of energy in all directions.

You looked down, seeing people moving at high speed. Bit by bit, Hyrule Castle and Castle Town were rebuilt piece by piece. New towns appeared around you. Death Mountain cooled and began to slumber. New bridges were built, and dirt roads were replaced with cobblestone. Castle Town then began to expand beyond its walls. Hateno grew into a large settlement with a major port. The same happened in Lurelin, with a giant statue holding a flaming bowl as a lighthouse. Great three-masted ships began crossing back and forth across the Great Sea and up to Akkala. Some roads were replaced with strange two railed paths with carts that transported themselves without horses, pulled instead by strange machines hissing steam. Ships began to lose their masts and belched giant clouds of smoke. Buildings grew taller and taller, some looking more glass than stone. “My Goddess, what is this?”

“I have accelerated time exponentially. What you are watching is the growth of Hyrule Kingdom over many years, all possible because of the work you have done to help rebuild the kingdom.”

You felt a surge of pride. “Really?”

“The work you’ve done sets the foundation for Hyrule to rebuild.” She then turned to face you. “Now, about your deal.  It’s a good thing you didn’t exactly finish what I needed you to do. My goodness Prince [Y/n], I thought someone of your caliber took better pride in their work?”

You wiped your eyes. “What?”

Din thought this was absolutely hilarious for some reason. “You assisted in defeating Ganon yes, but you didn’t complete the job. I wanted you to rebuild Hyrule.”

“What?!”

“Defeating Ganon was part of the deal, but that was Link’s destiny. I wanted you to be my champion in restoring the throne and rebuilding the most powerful kingdom of all time. Since you haven’t kept your part of the deal, I suppose I’ll have to restore you to life…”

You could hardly believe your ears. “Thank you!” You cried out, hugging Din.

“Just don’t tell anyone, Nayru really hates it when people start playing with time like I’ve been.” She patted your back. “I’m very proud of you, little prince. In fact, many of us are very proud of you.”

You turned, seeing you were joined by the spirits of the Champions. Before you could say anything, they parted and revealed your father. “My son.”

“Father!”

He embraced you. “My son, I have never been more proud of you. Protecting the people, rebuilding the kingdom.”

You smiled, wiping away tears. “You were right about the bridges though.”

He laughed. “I was the king, son. I knew my kingdom well. But I think I can rest, knowing I leave the kingdom to you and your sister.”

“He’s quite the formidable fighter,” Urbosa added. “Though taking on twelve Guardians at once might be a bit excessive, even for one with the power of the goddess.”

Revali scoffed. “I could have done it.”

Daruk playfully punched his shoulder. “Oh, sure you could. Listen little buddy, prince or not, I’d count you as a brother to the Gorons any day!”

Mipha stepped up behind you. “I don’t think you have much time left, my prince. We need to make sure you’re sent back while we still can.”

“She’s right,” Din added.

“So,” Mipha continued. “Please, take good care of Link. He’s very reckless, so please watch out for him. And Sidon too please!”

You took her hands. “I promise Mipha.” You then turned to your father. “I love you. Please say hello to mother for me.”

The King smiled brightly, something you hadn’t seen since your mother’s passing. “I will, I assure you. And I know she’s very proud of you too.”

Daruk threw an arm over you. “Remember we’re rooting for you too.”

“Some of us,” Revali interrupted.

“As I recall, you were the one who was panicking too much to watch,” Urbosa laughed. Revali’s feathers puffed up, sending a ripple of laughter through you all.

You poked the Rito on the shoulder. “Thanks.”

“S-shut up!” he squawked. “I have a reputation to uphold.”

You then hugged Urbosa. “My, my little sparrow how you’ve grown. Look after your sister now.”

“She’s not getting kidnapped again on my watch,” you smiled.

You then walked back to Din. “I’m ready, my goddess.”

“Very well,” she smiled. “Just please take care. I don’t want to see you back here for a long time.”

“I promise,” you laughed.

A burst of red filled your sight. You closed your eyes as the spirits waved goodbye.

“Link, I’m coming. I’m coming home.”

* * *

 

 


	14. The Prince and his Knight

Chapter 13 – The Prince and his Knight

 

Lucky for you, no one was around as you woke up as they would have heard a string of very unprincelike curses that would embarrass even the sailors of Lurelin. You gasped for breath, shaking off the thud in your chest as your heart painfully restarted. Your eyes took a moment to adjust to the brilliant bright sky, finally clear of the evil of the Calamity. Birds even sung and hopped about the ruined castle. You groaned, wrenching your back up and felt not only stiffness and pain but an uncanny sense of déjà vu. Just as before, your wounds were completely healed, but Din had left you your dignity by not undressing you this time. Using a Rusty Greatsword as a walking stick, you limped your way down the castle. Most of the monsters had disappeared, though a stray Lizalfos or two still wandered the halls, seemingly lost without Ganon’s guidance. You made it back to the main gates, which were left open. Castle Town was quiet, with only husks of Guardians left behind. There were even a few markings of an old encampment.

How long had you been asleep this time?

You sat at the abandoned fire pit, rubbing your thumb over someone’s carving of a Triforce into the old wood. Underneath it, someone had etched a few words.

“May the souls of the lost be found,” you read, “may they find calm seas and fair winds.” It was an old prayer from beyond the Great Sea, one your mother often said.

The wind sung in the trees. Hyrule, for once in a very long time, sat in true peace.

* * *

It was a long hike, but you made your way to Riverside Stable. A familiar song instantly made you smile. “Kass!”

“My prince! You’re alive!” Kass nearly dropped his prized accordion and ran to embrace you. “We were certain you perished in the battle! Sir Link spent days trying to find you.”

“R-really?” You blushed. “Where is Link? Is my sister with him?”

Kass frowned. “Princess Zelda is safe, but I’m afraid I have no idea where they are.”

You thought for a moment. “It’ll be easier for everyone if one of us just stayed put. Kass, if you happen to see them, please let them know I’ll be at Castle Town.”

“Castle Town?” The Rito spluttered. “Ganon may be gone, but Hyrule Field is still very dangerous!”

“Yes,” you said with a grin, already scrawling a note out on a piece of paper, “but there’s a lot of work to do, and if I chase them, I’ll always be two steps behind.” You shoved the piece of paper at the stable owner. “Please make sure this goes out with the next mail to Hateno. I have another one for Kakariko, Zora’s Domain, Rito Village, Goron City, and Gerudo Town. I also need my horse.”

“Right away sir.”

Kass was still trying to process. “Your majesty, are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely,” you said, tearing off another note. “Link and I found each other after one hundred years and after we both basically died. I know we’ll find each other again.”

* * *

“You’re insane,” Bolson said, surprisingly deadpan for the eccentric contractor.  He was poleaxed by the plans you spread out on the drafting table.

“Rebuilding Castle Town is the next step in rebuilding the kingdom,” you countered. “We’re just going to make it better since you’re doing it.”

That got a rise out of him. “Oh [Y/n], flattery will get you everywhere. Oh Kaaaaarson!” As he ran off, you turned to the rest of the team. The Goron Brothers of Goron City – as recommended by Greyson in Tarrey Town – were starting to clear the rubble of old Castle Town. A couple of Lady Riju’s Gerudo soldiers teamed up with Sheikah guards and patrolled the walls to keep out any remaining monsters or Yiga assassins. Zora artisans worked on assessing aging and water damage and were beginning repairs to the main walls. The fastest Rito were hard at work carrying notices and letters to the various stables and caravans to re-route them through Castle Town.

“I have to say my friend, I’m impressed.” Prince Sidon said as he walked with you around the town.

“Castle Town has always been a reflection of the entire kingdom. It’s only right we rebuild it with everyone. I basically called in every favor. By the way,” you pulled out a few draft sketches, “what do you think of this? We’ll build statues of the champions at the gates. Urbosa and Revali on the west, Mipha and Daruk on the east, and Link and Zelda at the south.”

“Fantastic,” Sidon smiled. “My sister would be honored. Have Link and Zelda stopped by yet?”

“Not yet,” you said, trying to hide your disappointment. “But they should be soon. Last I heard, they were in Gerudo Town.”

“Did you tell him?”

You blushed. “I think he knows. We kinda… kissed.”

“Really?! But did you tell him?”

“Well…”

Sidon huffed. “If you don’t I will!”

“I will, I will!”

* * *

It was just short of two weeks since you woke up. You had taken to examining the Castle ruins for better weapons. A wandering craftsman named Gondo figured out how to properly repair weapons, meaning you no longer had to worry about scavenging and scrounging up every stray weapon you found. Now you could sell better weapons and stockpile for your new guard force.

You also took the time to figure out what parts of the castle could be repaired first. The Calamity had done a number on it, but it was definitely fixable. After Castle Town was good, that was your next project. Someday, maybe you’d even repair the Akkala Citadel.

Castle Town was well on its way. A few small buildings were up, the largest being a storehouse and headquarters for the New Hyrule Trading Company, as well as your quarters. You planned to officially give Link his house back whenever he returned.

“Oh [Y/n]!”

Bolson called you from the moat bridge. “What’s up?” you asked running up.

“A couple of cuties showed up and said they were looking for you,” Bolson sighed. “Some people have all the luck.”

“Uh, thanks I think?” You frowned and made your way to the storehouse.

“Hello?” you called as you stepped into your office. Instantly your breath hitched. A figure spun around dropping the paper she was reading and froze seeing you. “Zelda?” you murmured, voice cracking.

“By the goddesses, Link was right,” she replied, eyes beginning to water. She leapt into your arms, sobbing. “[Y/n]… oh, I thought I’d never see you again!”

“It’s okay little sister, we’re both safe now.” You held her close. Both of you trembled with happiness. “I told you I’d always be here for you, right?”

She pulled away and tried to look angry, but her tears made it impossible. “Why… why did you think you could take on all of those assassins!”

You smiled, happy for once to hear her scold you. “I’m sorry. It’ll never happen again. I promise.”

“It better not,” she sighed, pressing her face into your shoulder.

“No promises on hordes of Guardians.” You felt a soft punch in your shoulder. “You know,” you snickered, “a princess is never supposed to be tardy, and you and Link were very late in answering my invitation.”

“Well, excuu-”

You shushed her. “If I don’t get to do it, you don’t either.”

She laughed, wiping away her tears. “I’m sorry, the Rito postman was having trouble tracking us down. We seemed to just miss each other. Besides, aren’t you and Link the ones who kept me waiting? For one hundred years?”

“What can I say? Link must be a bad influence on both of us. Speaking of,” you said looking around, “where is Link?” Suddenly the paper Zelda had been reading caught your attention, and it looked very, very familiar. A pit formed in your stomach. “Wait, were you reading my letter?”

She instantly flustered. “I-I-I didn’t mean to! Link found it, and we both read it…”

“Link read it?” You asked, feeling blood rush to your cheeks. Your mind raced through a billion questions, most of all: _what did Link think?_

“Why are you blushing? You’re the one who kissed him!”

“Because I didn’t think I’d live- wait, he told you?!”

“Of course, he did!”

“Then where is he?”

Your sister was now as red as you. “He… he needs your help at the forest outside the old jail. He also said he needs you to come in your Sheikah armor. As soon as possible.” You hesitated. “I’ll be fine! There are plenty of guards around, and I promise I’ll stay right here. Now go!”

* * *

It didn’t take long to change and drop the old weapons off at the storehouse. The area around the old jail had yet to be touched by the construction crew. You didn’t have any plans for it yet, so for now, it was still a quiet forest on a small island. It was hard to believe how it wasn’t long ago when you awoke here to see the Castle under Ganon’s control.

You stuck to the shadows and snuck along. With a smile, you popped up behind Link. “Hey!”

Link squealed, tossing several mushrooms in all directions. “Goddesses, [Y/n]!”

“Sorry, Link. What’s up? Is Ganon back?”

“No,” Link grumbled, picking up the mushrooms. “I need you to come over here.”

“Okay,” you hummed, fingers drumming on your Gerudo Scimitar. Link was tense, was he being coerced? Blackmailed? Was someone watching?

All of those thoughts flew away when he led you to an open fire and cooking pot in a nice clearing. A smoking cooking pot at that.

“Ah! It’s burning!” While Link rushed to try and save the dish, you looked around at the other ingredients: Cane Sugar, Wildberries, Bird Eggs, Tabantha Wheat… all of the ingredients for crepes. “I… I couldn’t save it.” Link sighed, looking at the dubious food in the pot.

“It just went a little too long,” you soothed, looking at the charred black chunks. “I can teach you how Telma used to make it if you like.”

Link scraped the chunks out, frowning. “It was supposed to be special. I wanted to make some food besides mushroom skewers for you for once.”

“I… thank you Link.” You felt your chest flutter. “Is that why you brought me out here?”

“Partially,” he murmured. He turned to you and took a deep breath. “Do you remember the day that… well, the day you died?”

You had to laugh. “Hard not to. First time or the second time?”

“First time. You see,” Link took a deep breath, “I made sure you were a bit slower getting back to Castle Town on purpose. That way, when we got to Tabantha Village it would be dark. I wanted to take you outside, and we could watch the aurora together.”

“Link…”

“I was going to confess that… that I didn’t see you as just my best friend. I hadn’t actually seen you that way for a long time. I really wanted to be with you, as your most trusted knight, your closest companion, but most of all your… consort and lover.”

You stood there agape, unsure of how to break the silence. Link, however, did it for you. “For a long time, I always thought that it was one-sided and maybe you might not feel the same. I started spending more time with your sister so that I could find out how to confess. After you disappeared, I was crushed. I didn’t speak to anyone for months after that. Zelda and I grieved together. Then, the Calamity returned. When we started traveling after I lost my memories, I started to fall for you again. And then,” he nervously played with his hair. “I… read your letter.”

“You did? O-o-of course you did,” you replied, suddenly finding your voice.

“And then you kissed me,” he said, stepping closer to you. You could feel his breath on your face. “I kept my promise, your majesty. Does that mean… does that mean I can get a reward?”

You smiled, trying to muster all the confidence you had. “I was under the impression that heroes found serving their kingdom as reward enough?” Link didn’t have to say a word, his eyes absolutely undoing your mental shields. “What boon do you crave, Hero of Hyrule?”

“Would you consider a date, your majesty?”

“What a gentleman! Though, I believe we’re already on a date.”

Link pursed his lips, a tinge of embarrassment on his face. “I… guess so.”

You now closed the distance, embracing him. “I wouldn’t say no to a future date. Or another. And another. Perhaps even another adventure?”

Link held you close and tight. “My father always said adventures come in many forms.”

“Wise words. Then no matter the adventure, I’d like to be next to you.”

“I’d like that.”

“Except for this one,” you said pointing to the dubious food. “We can always cook together?”

“That’s… that’s probably a good idea.”

A small giggle passed between the two of you. You knelt to prepare the ingredients for your crepes. You swore you could see Link already salivating. “So why did I need to wear my Sheikah armor?”

Link looked you deep in your eyes and with the most serious of tones said, “To be honest, I just like how your butt looks in it.”

“Link!”

“Oh come on, I saw you sneaking glances at me too.”

“True,” you admitted.

Link smiled and pressed his forehead up against yours. “So,” he whispered, “can we pick up where we left off?”

You wrapped him in your arms and kissed him deeply. “Absolutely. I love you, my knight.”

“I love you, my prince of the wild.”

* * *

**_Prince of the Wild_** _has been a work for fans by a fan. This work is not and cannot be sold, and is free to read._

**_The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_ ** _and **The Legend of Zelda** series are owned by Nintendo Co., Ltd. Please support the official release. _

_Thank you for your support and kindness. It has been an absolute pleasure to write this for you. I hope you enjoyed the story._

* * *

**Thanks Link and Prince [Y/n], you’re the Heroes of Hyrule.**

**Finally, peace returns to Hyrule. This ends the story.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...except we're not quite done. There will be two bonus chapters coming out next week. These didn't quite fit in with the story, but they're too much fun not to include. I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> And, since we're here at the end of the final main chapter, I have a request. Please let me know what you thought of the story, especially where I can improve. I'd like to make sure that each of my subsequent works get better and better for all of you. 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading, bookmarking, and commenting. It's been a pleasure.  
> DreamDepot


	15. Extra Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a short idea that never got fleshed out enough to be part of the main story. Potentially, it could be a sequel, or it could remain a little seedling of an idea here. If this does develop into a sequel, it would be a long way down the road. This is (probably) the closest I will ever get to writing a lemon, so I preface this with saying Link and the Reader character are both assumed to be eighteen. That is not to say any adult material is in this… but we do dance on the line. It was so much fun to write that I really couldn’t leave it alone and thought it’d be fun to share here. I hope you enjoy this short extra that I like to call…

* * *

_ **The Invitation** _

* * *

Sunbeams fell through the window, gently waking you from slumber. Outside, you could hear the sounds of New Castle Town coming to life. From the whoosh of fire at Gondo’s forge to the soft snorts of the draft horses getting their breakfast, it was a music that let you rest better than you ever had since first arriving in this time. Hammers and picks began to start up as workers cleaned up Hyrule Castle. In a year, at least part of it would be livable once more. You heard the call for the changing of the guard, which meant your favorite sound was next. You extracted yourself from the tangle of covers and threw on a random tunic so you could be somewhat presentable.

“Mail!” the Rito postman called out.

“I’ll take it. Thank you.”

You flipped through the letters, most were for Link of course as thanks for defeating the Calamity. A couple were addressed to Zelda, though she had gone to Gerudo Town. Riju was like the baby sister she never had, and she was determined to teach her to be a great leader much like Urbosa had for Zelda. She also wanted to give you some “quality time” with your new boyfriend. There were even a few for you. Some towns were hoping to make some special orders of the company. A few others even asked if they could move to New Castle Town. One in particular, a young lady named Romani, was hoping to take over the old Lon Lon Ranch. You smiled, thinking of how proud Malon would be that someone wanted to repair her home.  

Then, there was a strange letter.

It was addressed to Link but had no return address. “Hey Link?” you asked.

“Morning, my love,” You turned to see your boyfriend in little more than his underwear with bedroom eyes. The light cast flattering shadows on his body, accentuating his features and muscles. “C’mon, the mail can wait.”

You forced your eyes away to avoid distraction. “This one’s weird though. Mind if I open it?”

“Go ahead.”

You flipped the envelope over and saw a wax seal – rather fancy in this day and age. Most candles were cheap and made in Hateno, but this was from a dark crimson candle. The wax was even perfumed with a comforting natural scent you couldn’t quite place. Sandalwood? Peppermint? Either way, neither grew naturally in Hyrule’s varied climates. Even the paper itself was of a far better quality than you had seen since arriving in this time. Whoever sent the letter must either be rich or live beyond the boundaries of the kingdom. The wax was imprinted with an off-center cross insignia that seemed ever so vaguely familiar…

“To the Hero of the Wilds…” you read, while Link wrapped his arms around you and kissed your neck, just behind your ear. The two of you fit so well together it was almost as if you were made for moments like these. “Congratulations, you have been chosen to represent Hyrule in the F-f-fifth…” Shivers shot down your spine as your boyfriend nibbled on your neck. “Link… please I’m trying to read.”

“I’m just collecting my reward. You promised I could do whatever I wanted with you today. No work, just us. I’ve got a century to make up for, after all.”

“Then you can wait a couple minutes more. It’s j-just a letter,” you said, trying to steel your voice and nerves. “You have been chosen to represent Hyrule in the Fifth Super Smash Brothers Tourna- hey!”

Link took the letter and tossed it aside. “I think I’m allowed to take a little break for now,” he murmured just behind your ear. “Besides, I’ve got more important things to do.”

“And what would those be?”

He swept you up in his arms and kissed you. “I can think of a few.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, absolutely genuine. “I’ve got the perfect date planned, and nothing is going to stop it.”

“Fine then,” you said, kicking the letter away under the table. “You know I’m always ready for another adventure. Take me away, my knight.”

* * *

 

 

 


	16. Extra Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dancing the line again. Reader and Link are assumed to be eighteen, though there is no actual mature content. This particular one comes from several requests. Let’s let Link take over narrator duty for once…

* * *

_**Absolutely Divine**_

* * *

“Hurry up,” I shouted through the door. “If you stay in the water too long you’ll shrivel up!”

“Nah,” my lovely Prince called from the other side. “I’m going to enjoy this hot water just a liiiiittle longer.”

I shook my head, but I couldn’t blame him. Warm bath water was a small luxury, and Bolson had charged an arm and a leg for the add-on to the house. But, [Y/n] had given up so much and giving him a little bit of the comforts of his old palace life was the least I could do. The only downside was that the washroom was built on the side of the house and didn’t connect to the inside directly. If you took a bath, you had to walk through the grass, back to the front door, to get inside. I wanted to Bolson to fix it, but he was afraid doing anything to the wall would collapse the entire house. So, here I was standing outside in the evening light, waiting on my boyfriend.

Not that I’m complaining. After all, I waited a long time for this. In a few minutes, all of it would be worth it.

“Just make sure you’re out of the tub before Zelda gets back!” I shouted back with mock annoyance. “She isn’t going to wait for you.”

“Fine…”

We were staying at my place in Hateno Village. Zelda had gone to speak with Purah and Symin and would be back anytime. It was the night of the Summer Festival. Everyone was going to be at Hateno Beach to celebrate the defeat of Ganon with a huge banquet and music and games! It was all that Zelda and [Y/n] had been talking about for the past two weeks. With Ganon gone for at least a month now, it felt like Hyrule had been reclaimed.

I straightened my tunic and tied my hair back. If I didn’t look my best, I wouldn’t hear the end of it from Zelda or from [Y/n]; Zelda being serious, and [Y/n] trying to tease me.

“So, do you think you’re gonna do the tournament or the race?”

“Neither right now,” I answered back. The letters had been weighing on his mind. The tournament didn’t really matter, and I had plenty of work to do keeping the royal family safe. Another letter came asking me to join some kind of race and that sounded a lot more fun, but I really didn’t want to leave [Y/n], not right after we just started dating. I leaned against the door and smiled. “I’d rather be here with you.”

There was silence on the other side.

“You’re blushing, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” came my prince’s almost inaudible reply.

My heart soared every time he got flustered like that. He kept saying that I was the most beautiful man in Hyrule, as if he never looked at his reflection or realized he was royalty. He thinks that I’m some kind of lady-killer, but never notices how others see him. I bet he still doesn’t know about his fan club in Gerudo Village. Too bad ladies, he’s all mine!

He knows I’m his too, now and forever, yet he still gets all nervous whenever I go on the flirting offensive. Still, it’s amazing to think that a man so wonderful would want to be with me. We have each other wrapped around the other’s finger, I guess.

“Okay, comin’ out.” He said.

Ah, showtime. Three… two… one…

“Hey Link, did you see my clothes?”

“Oh yeah,” I said, looking at his pile of clothes I set on top of the washroom roof. “I put them in the cabinet next to the tub.”

“Oh, thanks! I-”

Silence.

“Okay, very funny. Where are my clothes?”

“My prince, they’re right there.”

“Link,” he growled, going soldier mode.

“You know, I think I saw them inside, though you’ll need to wear something to get there…”

“Oh… you… You are dead meat when I get changed.”

Was he going to be mad? Of course. Was this completely worth the wait and the rupees for the special order? Absolutely.

The door flung open. The Prince was flushed, though I couldn’t tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. He wore a brand new set of Gerudo Vai clothing, which hugged his body in the most flattering ways. Unlike my blue set, his was mostly white and red, making him look like a beautiful flower. The stitching included symbols of the goddess Din, a special addition I asked Rhondson for. He crossed his arms nervously. The wind rippled the sheer fabric, teasing glimpses of his toned legs.

Still wasn’t better than that tight Sheikah armor though.

Seriously. Hot damn.

“Aww, you look cute,” I said with a smirk. “You’d blend right in with all of the lovely Gerudo women.” What would his fan club think if they saw him?

“Shut up…” The prince murmured. “Just give me my clothes.”

“Nuh-uh, you got to see me, it’s my turn now.” I waggled my finger.

He covered his face and twirled around once, sending the billowing silk flying. The little golden ornaments shimmered. “There. Happy?”

“Very,” I replied placing my hands on his sides, eliciting a sweet little squeak.

“Okay, I admit it,” he said, speaking quickly. “I probably shouldn’t have teased you so much, but you looked really cute-”

“Manly,” I corrected.

“You can be both,” he pouted.

“You certainly look both cute and manly,” I grinned, raising an eyebrow.

My Vai-clad prince blushed all over again and shoved his face in my chest. “Can I change back?”

“Okay,” I laughed. “I had my fun.” I reached up to grab his clothes, but my foot slipped on a wet floorboard. [Y/n] tried to catch me but fell too. With a thud, we landed on the ground in each other’s arms.

Both of us burst out laughing.

“Oh, so this is what’s keeping you so long.”

Both of us stopped dead silent. Zelda stood over us with her hands on her hips.

“Brother, why are you wearing that?”

Prince [Y/n] shoved his face in my chest. “Get out.”

“We’re outside.”

“Get out Zelda!”

“Fine!” She turned and walked into the house.

“We never speak of this again,” [Y/n] whispered.

“Agreed,” I said. “You do look really good though.”

“Really?” [Y/n] asked even more quietly.

“Yeah, absolutely di- _vai_ -ne!”

I got headbutted for that.

* * *

 


End file.
